


Deep In The Darkness

by NeiNing



Series: DBZ Vampire AU [1]
Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: Bats, Blood, Death, F/M, Hunting, M/M, Prostituion, Sex, Sex Worker, Vampires, Violation, bat, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: People are falling to be victims of a vampire and Goku, the best Vampire Hunter, will go on an adventure to investigate it.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: DBZ Vampire AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic (2011) of mine so I had to re-read this and fix / edit this to make it sound better. After all, back then my English wasn't even near as good as it is now - I hope, ahah! :D

His life was perfect. He had got all what he'd wanted and couldn't had been more happier than in that moment when his eyes were traveling on his wife's body. She was the most beautiful woman what he had ever seen. She had beautiful blue hair, even more blue eyes, fully pink lips, silky smooth skin and great body shapes.

When they had met first time, they knew. They knew they were meant to be together the rest of their lives. It had been little bit over 6 years when they had ended up together - and soon after that she was pregnant. 9 month later she gave birth to healthy baby boy, who had purple hair and blue eyes. He surely had got that look from his mother, but strength came from his father with that handsome look.

Those next 5 years of his life were wonderful and soon his wife was pregnant again and this time, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She also had blue hair and blue eyes, a perfect image of her mother. With his wife and 2 kids, he couldn't had been happier and that happiness should have last to the end of their lives... but it didn't.

\--

They were surrounded by flames and a group of peoples. He was laying on the ground badly beaten, bleeding nearly to death, unable to move. All what he could do was to watch and witness between the flames how his wife was coldly murdered far away from him. He screamed in horror and pain, begging attackers to stop, but they didn't listen or hear him. After his beloved wife's body went limb and turned lifeless, attackers' focus turned on the kids.

Trunks was holding his baby sister, Bulla, in his arms, trying to protect her. She cried in fear and horror, holding tight on her brother who's calming effects were in vain. As the weapon rose, his eyes grew as he yelled at the same moment when the blood sprayed from his son's and daughter's necks. Soon small bodies fell in the dirt lifeless. The thing what made his stomach turn around was the look in his family members eyes. They all were staring at him in horror like asking; _"Why didn't you save us?"_

As his anger and pain of lost grew, he managed to raise his head to see how attackers were leaving. Last one of those humans got his attention, even that he was only a black figure behind the flames. He was young man with spiky hair. In that moment he swore, if he would survive, he would go after him and revenge the death of his family.

As the flames grew bigger and the mystery man vanished, a sound of wind carried in his ears and black shadow landed in front of him. He didn't need to say anything. He knew who it was and what needed to be done. As the shadow bend above him, he could feel hot breath against his neck. With a sharp pain, teeth pierced his neck, turning his world black.

\--

***20 years later***

\--

She was walking back to her home later in the evening after the sun had set. Only light on the rocky streets came from the light poles as the moon went behind the black clouds. Suddenly she stopped. Something wasn't right and it sent chills to her spine. She could have swore someone was watching her - or following her in the shadows. She wanted to run home, but her legs just didn't move. Instead of running, she decided to stay under the light pole, hoping that whoever was following and watching her would get bored and leave.

She had no idea how long she had been standing there, but as the feeling of someone watching her became more easy, she let long sigh out of her lungs - but that was her last sigh before a shadow pulled her in the dark street behind her...

"Another victim?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is there anything similar with the other murders?"

As both men walked closer to the crime scene, he was collecting as much information as he could before seeing the body.

"It's the best if you see it yourself, sir."

As they entered the crime scene, there was a pale and lifeless woman's body. She was beautiful and it only looked like she was asleep, expect the pale skin and 2 wholes on her neck right on the big vein.

He knelt down next to the body, turning her head gently. Brushing that long, strong and curly hair away from her face he checked was there any other injuries. When none was seen, his hands and gaze traveled lower on her body which was covered with red jacket and skirt. When there wasn't any other marks either, he stood up with a sigh.

"It's exactly the same."

"But what and who would keep doing this? This has been going on for last 20 years!"

"I know that. We might have a serial killer... But I can't be sure."

"Um, I hope that you don't mind me bringing this up but... what if it's a vampire?"

His eyes turned immediately to meet his friend's eyes. He was short and bald, and sometimes a scary cat, but it was still his best friend who he was looking at.

"Nonsense, Krillin. All vampires and witches are dead. Gone. For good."

"I know, but..."

"I was there and saw how the last ones of them were killed so there's no way they could exist."

As his focus turned back on the victim, his voice got more lower.

"Either someone is mimicking a vampire or then we truly have one vampire to be hunt down."

Krillin smiled widely to his best friend. If there truly was a vampire, this man in front of him could kill it with ease! He was the most famous and most powerful vampire hunter ever on the planet. Though, even that all vampires and witches were killed 20 years ago, his friend had started to hunt and kill werewolves as well. He would hunt and kill anything what was a threat to humans.

"Take the body away and clean this area. And tell people to stay inside during night time. No going out after the sun has set."

He turned around on his heels, starting to walk away.

"H-hey, Goku! Where you're going?!"

"Home! I have things to do if we truly are dealing with a vampire!"

\--

As he came to his home his wife, Chi-Chi, was the first to notice him. The look on her husband's face told everything.

"Another murder with the same style again?"

She got no reply so she patiently waited as her husband sat down with a sigh, crossing his fingers under his chin, staring down on the table.

"Yeah... And it really looks like that someone is mimicking a vampire or then we truly have a vampire."

"Nonsense. You have kill all the vampires there was!"

"But what if someone got away?"

She smiled lightly as she came to sit in her husband's lap, petting his black spiky hair.

"That's impossible. You are the best. No any beast or vampire has ever managed to escape from you."

A small smile curled up in the corner of his mouth.

"Hm, maybe. But what if there was a baby vampire what was hidden? What if it survived by sucking blood from rats and other animals and now it's after humans. And what if--"

"Oh, dear. You have way too many 'what ifs' in your mind."

She placed her lips gently against her man's lips, giving him gentle and loving kiss. After pulling away she smiled and petted his cheek.

"You worry too much."

"I can't worry too much if it truly is a vam--"

"Mom, dad! We're home! Is the dinner ready?!"

As his sons entered the kitchen, they both blushed after seeing their parents together.

"Oh... S-sorry if we interrupted."

As their mother rose from his lap, she smiled and looked at her sons.

"Not at all. We were just talking."

While she moved away, the oldest son moved forward, sitting on the chair next to his father. His little brother soon followed and took his own chair.

"Something's wrong? I heard that there was another murder last night."

"Yes, Gohan. There was another murder."

"Why someone keeps killing people? And why hasn't anyone catch that thing already?"

A sigh escaped from his lips as he focused to watch his sons.

"It's not so simple, Goten. This takes time. We have no idea who or what is killing these people."

"But it was 5th victim this week! You should do something and catch it before it's too late!"

"Goten, show some respect to your father!"

The tone of Chi-Chi's voice made Goten drop his head and mumble his apology. But his son was right. He should do something about it, but what?

"I will catch it, whatever it is. But before that, I need to think what it is and how I have to deal with it and where to find it. If it's a werewolf, what I doubt, I have to think where I could start to look for it and what kind of trap I should make. The same thing goes with the vampire."

"So you think that it's a vampire?"

Gohan leaned on the table, staring at his father. Only reply was a little nod.

"B-but you killed them all, didn't you? Last ones 20 years ago."

"I know, but there's a chance that either one of them, or more, managed to escape or hide."

"So... what are you going to do?"

"Take my stuff and go hunt it down after I have done some research."

With those as his final words, Goku excused himself and left. His sons and wife watched after him as he stepped outside, pulling the door shut behind him.

\--

Few knocks on the old wooden door was a message that someone was behind the door, coming to a visit.

"The door's open."

Door slowly opened and familiar visitor made him smile.

"Goku, what an surprise."

"Hi, Piccolo. Are you busy?"

"Do I look busy?"

Goku rubbed his head as he laughed a bit, entering deeper in the room.

"So what brings you here after all these years?"

He reached his hand towards the chair and his visitor soon sat down on it.

"I'm lost. I don't know what to do or what to believe."

"Because of the murders?"

A nod.

"I think it's a vampire but it can't be. I killed them all."

"And you are sure about it?"

Black eyes rose to meet his friend's eyes in surprise.

"You mean..."

"A chance is that there's at least one vampire alive."

"I knew it!"

Goku jumped up, hitting his hands on the table, making a pile of paper fall with the glass of water. Piccolo watched his friend in silence, waiting his visitor to calm down a bit and soon his friend sat back down, holding his head.

"Sorry for that."

"Hmph. Don't be like some woman in my company and apologize."

Light blush spread on his cheeks with embarrassment. He usually manage to control himself better than that.

"You are going to go hunt that vampire down?"

"Of course. That creature has kill more than enough."

"Just a warning. Be well prepared. This vampire is something more greater than the other vampires what you have met and kill."

"What do you mean?"

"You obviously haven't sensed him..."

Confused by his friends words, Goku slowly shook his head.

"That vampire is full of hatred, anger and revenge and most of all, he is the most powerful vampire what has ever live. His father and grandfather, to my knowledge, were powerful ones as well, but this... This is something what you can't deal with so easily."

"Hmh, thanks but I will find a way to defeat it."

Piccolo hmped as he dropped huge old dusty book on the table in front of Goku.

"I suggest that you read this part from here."

Piccolo opened the book and turned the book around, pushing it more closer towards Goku.

"Why?"

"I think that there's some information what you should read."

"Oh..." His head pressed down as he started to read, turning those dusty pages slowly. It took hours before he was finished and ready to leave.

"Thanks for help, Piccolo. I'm glad I can count on your wisdom whenever I need help."

"And I hope that you use my wisdom wisely."

His visitor's reply was a little laugh as he gave the book back to its owner.

"I will... try at least."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Oh, come on! Have a little faith in me, will you?"

His green friend only rolled his eyes with a little smirk. He knew that Goku could handle anything but this time, he wasn't so sure.

"It's starting to get late so I'm heading back home."

As he turned and walked to the door, he was stopped by the voice of his friend.

"You know where to find that vampire?"

"No, not yet."

"You know that old spooky castle near by the mountains? Try there."

Smile spread on his face as he watched Piccolo over his shoulder. He truly appreciated Piccolo's help and a simple 'thank you' didn't feel or seem to be enough. When he was stepping outside, Piccolo's voice stopped him again.

"Hey, Goku. Catch." Huge brown bag flied toward him in the air and when he catch it, it made weird sound. Like if there was some metal in it. Goku landed the bag on the floor, opening it.

"New weapons just for you. You will need them. They all are made from silver and there's some garlic and crosses also. And don't forget that Holy Water."

"Heh, you surely do look after me and make sure that I have everything what I need. Thanks. I own you one."

With one shared smile the door was finally shut and his friend was gone.

\--

His steps took him fast toward his home until his feet suddenly stopped moving. His senses were alarming him from something. Someone was near by, behind him... watching. Following. Whatever it was it didn't give him any nice feeling.

Goku took a deep breath, starting to walk towards his home, listening the echoing sounds of his steps against the rocky street and walls. He tried to hear other steps what would have been following him, but he heard nothing.

Soon his tension turned into relief when he saw his home coming closer and closer with each step and, sooner than he noticed, he was inside the house, locking the door. It seemed his wife and both of his adult sons were in bed already.

Taking off his jacket and boots, he headed in the bedroom. His wife was sleeping peacefully on her own side of the bed, leaving another side empty and free for her husband.

Goku soon was undressed as he climbed on the bed, laying slowly next to his wife, pulling her gently against his body. This night he would try his best and sleep as good as he could - because tomorrow he would go for a hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku goes hunt down the vampire, but something happens and he must return back home.

"You're sure that you now have everything what you need?"

She watched her husband as he was getting ready for a long trip.

"Don't worry. I have all what I need."

He heard how his wife sighed with sad tone in her voice. Of course it was always hard for her when he had to leave, but he had to. If he wouldn't stop that creature, no one else wouldn't. Strong, but gentle hands landed on Chi-Chi's shoulders before she let her eyes rose to meet her husband's black eyes. He had small smile on his face before he leaned forward, kissing his wife.

"Don't worry or be sad because of me. I will be fine and even that this will be a long trip, it will be the last one. After that, we truly can live our lives with no fear."

Her small hand rose on his own hand, as her fingers gently petted his skin.

"I know, but I can't stop worrying about your safety. I know that you have done this hundreds of times, but there's still always this little fear."

After she was finished, she was gently kissed again. No more words were needed in that moment. She only watched in silence as her husband walked away from her, pulling his long blue jacket on, wearing his belts with all his weapons. Lastly he pulled his brown high heel boots on. Last check from the mirror was all what he needed before going out, his wife right behind him.

His sons had been more than helpful when they, early in the morning, had go to the city to rent a horse for him. With a horse he would do his trip more faster than by walking. He smiled to his sons when they handed over his ride. Chi-Chi held little food bag as Goku climbed on the horse's back, turning to look his family with a warm loving smile.

His wife gave him food bag and a last kiss before backing away, stopping next to her sons.

"You take care of yourself, Goku."

"Yeah, good luck dad!"

"I will. We will see again soon. Boys, watch after your mother and help her. Listen to her so she don't need to yell at you."

"Goku!"

As he got deadly glare from his wife, he only laughed rubbing the back of his head while his sons were trying to hold their laugh. Soon the good family moment ended and it was his time to go. One hard kick on both side of horse's sides sent it run forward and soon he was out of his family's sight.

\--

He rode trough the central of the city, over little rocky bridge toward the forest what wasn't a playground. The forest was full of blood thirsty animals, like wolves, so no one really didn't go there. However, he wasn't afraid. No matter how much he loved nature and animals, he would defense himself if he needed to.

Forest seemed endless as he kept riding forward. Something had changed however. His horse had become more restless, breathing loud trough his nose, looking constantly around, turning his ears in all directions and sometimes even jump a little when louder sound was heard.

New sound was heard and the horse jumped up, but Goku didn't let fear creep in him. Goku jumped off on stallion's back, petting horse's cheek to calm him. It was clear that something or someone was following them.

They both stood still silently, listening the sounds all around them when another rustle sound was heard from behind. Goku only had little bit of time to turn around, when something big launched toward him, falling him on the ground.

As he rolled on his stomach and getting on his knees, Goku came face to face with a huge creature what was staring at him close by with glowing yellow eyes. The smell and growl from the creature gave all the information to this legendary hunter. A werewolf.

His hand reached to his waist as he finally found his leather whip. With a flash of light, whip was flying toward it's target, but something so big and furry was amazingly quick and fast.

After some minute of fighting it had became clear that this wasn't original werewolf. It was much more stronger and faster and something what he had never faced before. Though, Goku would win and kill it, no matter what. The sound of grumbling stomach was a sign this creature was hungry and hunting for food.

Soon beast's attention turned on his horse and the maniac look in his eyes told everything. He soon dashed forward to the horse, but Goku's whip wrapped itself around his neck, pulling him hardly backward.

As the beast was flying backward toward him, he pulled his silver sword out, placing it in front of him and soon enough that shiny blade pierced beast's body. Painful howl echoed loud up to the sky as the beast winced in pain. The hunter pulled his blade out of the furry body and soon the sound of puking reached his ears.

Werewolf landed on his knees and then slowly laid on his stomach, growling while holding his bleeding wound. Goku's eyes were still on the beast as he cleaned the blood off on his blade - until sudden voice of raspy laugh got his attention.

"Y-- You are a fool, H-hunter... *cough*"

"What do you mean?"

Only reply was silent raspy laugh.

"You are a fool."

Normally gentle and patient man wasn't so kind or patient at the moment. He walked toward the beast, kicking it hard to turn it around. As no other comments were coming from the beast, he knelt down, pressing his blade against the neck of the beast.

"Talk!"

Few bloody coughs and a silent growl was heard before his attacker decided to talk.

"M-my master... should be done by now..."

"Master? Who's your master?! And what he should be done by now?!"

Evil grin spread on that fur covered face.

"Oh, how I wish that I could have been there... To see the horror on your family members' faces when my master is dealing with them..."

His throat got more tight as the shock crept into his mind. His family... Was his family in danger?

"What about my family?!"

Raspy laugh sent chills down on Goku's spine.

"Dead... All dead."

"You liar!"

"Go... see for... yourself."

The glow in beast's eyes started to fade away and soon his last breath came out, turning his body lifeless. Wasting no time Goku rushed to his horse, jumping on his back making his ride run as fast as it could. Riding back to home felt way too long, way too slow, but finally he was back.

Darkness had landed over the streets and light poles shined their light on their own spots as he rushed in his home, calling his wife and sons. His voice was stuck in his throat as he discovered 2 bodies on the floor. His sons. Gohan and Goten.

He rushed to their bodies, trying to find their pulse... for nothing. They were dead and the color had slowly started to fade away, turning their skin pale and lips lightly blue. As the tears rolled down on his cheeks, he made familiar discovery.

2 little holes on their necks close by the biggest vein. Just like with the other victims. The sound of falling vase came from the bedroom and he rushed in there, only to see black figure and his wife. The fear in his wife's eyes made his heart pound. He heard her shaking voice as she called her husband's name.

"You are early, Hunter."

Low voice came from the shadows behind his wife.

"Let her go! Whoever you are, deal with me! Leave her out of this!"

First time ever he heard the most scariest laugh in his life that turned his blood cold.

"Let her... go, you say? Not a chance, Hunter."

"Then I force you to let her go!"

Goku rushed to his night table, searching his cross from the box. Another creepy laugh reached his ears as he stopped.

"Couldn't find your beloved cross, eh?"

"G-Goku... There's nothing what you can use... I-I threw them all away..."

Her husband turned to look at her in shock.

"What!?"

He witnessed how his wife was falling a part, crying hard.

"He said that if I would throw them all away, he would spare Gohan and Goten!"

His temper and anger was rising. This thing had tricked his wife to throw everything away and then use that as a chance to attack on his sons and wife.

"How does it feel, Hunter? To see your kids dead and your mate... to be the next victim."

"You wouldn't!"

Shiny and sharp white teeth were exposed as the intruder smirked.

"Have to admit... Your woman has very pretty neck."

A hand from the shadow came onto her cheek, making Chi-Chi turn her head away from the touch, exposing her long beautiful neck.

"Stop that!"

"... I bet she will taste delicious."

His eyes grew wider as a tongue came out from the shadows, starting to lick his wife's neck.

"G... Goku..."

Her voice was full of fear and trembling. His hands turned into fists. He couldn't stand it! He was forced to watch how that thing was molesting and scaring his wife! Sudden scream from his wife turned his attention from her fearful eyes onto her neck. Blood trail was going down on her neck as those white sharp teeth had sank into her neck, sucking her blood.

"No! Stop that!"

He rushed forward, but the person in the shadows pushed his wife against his body, jumping to sit on his toes on the windowsill in front of the open window.

"Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi!"

Goku laid his wife slowly on the floor with mixed feelings. He was angry, sad, terrified, shocked... Everything! Her shaking hand rose slowly on his cheek as she smiled little.

"I... I'm sorry."

"Sshhh."

He pet her lips, not allowing her to talk.

"Don't speak. You will be fine."

As much as both of them knew it to be a lie, it still made them both smile a little.

"I love... you."

As her eyes slowly started to lose their life spark, amused "hmh" were heard from window's direction. As the last spark of her eyes faded away, Goku lifted his wife's body up against his face, crying silently.

\--

Why? Why he didn't see this coming? Why he didn't stay home and protect his family? WHY?!

"How does it feel, Hunter? How does it feel to lose your family and see your loved one die in front of you?"

His angry gaze turned in an instant towards the shadow figure in front of the window.

"Y-You monster! You killed innocent people!"

"Silence, Hunter! How many innocent persons YOU have kill in the past?"

This made Goku feel confused. What he meant?

"So you don't remember. Think back, Hunter. 20 years ago... You were there."

"I... I don't know what y-"

"You and your men killed my family in front of my eyes! First my beautiful wife and then my little kids!"

Now everything slowly sink into his mind. This was... revenge.

"They were evil ones. That woman was a witch."

"She wasn't a witch!!"

Furious growl from the shadows made Goku stand up, ready to defense himself.

"She was the most sweetest woman who I had ever met in my whole life! Our kids were most well raised brats in this whole stinking country! Our life was perfect! Until you came..."

He heard how the hunter swallowed hard. Maybe he was remembering all the happenings in that day or then he wasn't.

"Either way, you killed my wife and kids. Purely innocent humans. Since that day I have wanted my revenge. And now I'm here. Though... Killing your family didn't satisfy me as I thought it would. You need to be punished... hard."

"You won't be able to lay your hands on me, vampire."

His hand came out from inside of his jacket, pulling his little gun out of it. He did have few silver bullets in it, but he knew it very well that silver couldn't kill a vampire. It only would be able to wound it and slow Vampire's healing progress.

Without losing a second, a gun shut was heard in near by houses and painful howl right after it. He rushed to his window, looking down on the dark street. His shot had hit the vampire without a doubt, and it caused the vampire to fall down on the street.

\--

Painful and flesh burning pain in his shoulder made him howl and squirm on the ground uncomfortably. He was so focused on the pain that he didn't hear the sounds of footsteps. His senses alarmed him when reloaded gun's sound reached his pointy ears.

He turned slowly only to face the man who had shot him. The Hunter. He was carrying one huge candle what brought enough light in the dark corner of the street behind his house. He kept pointing his gun at the vampire, raising the candle more up to see his enemy's face.

When the light showed that face, something suddenly changed. His heart made a sudden and strong beat as he stared that pale and gorgeous face. Those black eyes staring back at him while he still had some dry blood on his lips.

"What are you waiting for, Hunter? Finish what you started!"

He couldn't move. He kept pointing this vampire with his gun, but he couldn't pull the trigger. He was totally frozen.

As the sound of other people coming at their direction finally made Goku turn his head, sudden movement in front of him made his focus turn back to his target. Gone. He was gone! There was only some smoke and blood puddle. However, he noticed one bat what flied strangely away from them, bleeding.

It was him. However, he had no time to go after him and kill him, he had more important things to do as the group of men came to him.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the group of people came to the street behind his house, they saw the blood on the ground. Questions flew right toward him when people wanted to know what had happened, but they soon went silent when the great Hunter dropped his head, raising a hand on his eyes. Judging by the trembling of his shoulders, they all could tell that he was crying.

Krillin was the first one who dared to come next to his friend, tapping his back gently. With the movement of his head, he told everyone to go away and leave them in peace. As the group left, Krillin took Goku in the house - only to get shocked. After discovering all 3 bodies, he understood why his best friend was so broken.

No words came out from his mouth. He knew he should comfort his best friend, but what could he say? I'm sorry for your lost? That wouldn't be even near enough. He just sat there by his friend's side until he decided to talk.

"C-can I ask a favor?"

"Anything, Goku."

"C-could you help me with the funeral? I... I don't think I can do it alone."

Only reply was understanding nod and a gentle tap on the shoulder. He was so happy that he had his friend, Krillin, there by his side. Losing a family was the most horrible thing to him in life and now his biggest fear had come true... Thanks to that vampire.

"Um, Goku... May I ask something?"

"It was him. A vampire. He was in the house when I came back... He had Chi-Chi and... He..."

He needed to take a pause as the happenings rushed through his mind again. That horror in his wife's eyes had burned in his mind. Krillin patiently waited until his friend had calmed down again a bit.

"Is it his blood on the street?"

A nod.

"I didn't kill him though. I tried, but... I froze. I couldn't pull the trigger. I was staring at him and... I don't know."

"So you let him go?"

"Yes, for now. But this isn't over. He wanted to have his revenge but now... I want mine."

Goku stood as he turned to look at his friend.

"Go. We need to have those funerals as soon as possible."

Krillin nodded as he stood up and left, leaving his friend alone in his house with his dead family members.

\--

Funeral was soon ready because it was great Hunter's family funeral. People all around the city and country came to respect the memory of his family. Many of them landed flowers or little crosses on the grave, wishing blesses to their spirits.

There were so many people, most of them crying for the great lost, but there was one person who got his attention. He was far away and behind other peoples so that Goku couldn't see his face. When the person noticed he'd got Goku's attention, he left, leaving Goku full of questions and doubt.

As the funeral finally ended, he decided to stay there alone while the wind howled around him. He couldn't still believe it. It all seemed like a bad nightmare, but that scary voice of vampire's echoed in his head.

_"How does it feel, Hunter? How does it feel to lose your family and see your loved one die in front of you?"_

Now he somehow understood the pain of all those people who had lost their family members or a whole family. He even had started to doubt himself. Maybe... Maybe he wasn't so great as people thought and said. What if the vampire had been right? What if he truly had killed innocent people just because he'd believed them to be witches, vampires or werewolves? How many innocent life he truly had took?

Questions kept popping in his mind so he decided to go for a walk, into the city, to see other people's lives. Maybe it would help. He placed a kiss on his fingertips, placing them slowly on each tombstone.

"I love you all. Please, forgive me..."

He turned around, walking slowly toward the city.

\--

They stared him as he walked past them. They all had hurt, tearful and apologizing look in their eyes. Some of them bowed to him, saying how sorry they were for his lost. He only replied with a little nod. He just couldn't make words right now. Too many things were rolling in his mind.

Soon his mind managed to focus on something else. There was this group of young giggling women around some man. He didn't care too much to go check it closer, but when he walked past them, he got this feeling that the man was the same person who was in the funeral. Taking a quick look over his shoulder didn't give him any new information. No face, voice, anything.

His steps had taken him behind that old wooden door, before he knocked it with familiar rhythm. Soon the door opened and he looked up under his eyebrows like a sad puppy. No words were spoken as his tall green friend let him in.

Minutes passed in silence before the silence was broke.

"What's in your mind?"

"Don't know, Piccolo. My head... It's full of weird mess. One part screams me to go hunt that vampire and kill it, but other part screams; What for? Killing him won't bring my family back."

"It won't, but it would stop him killing again. You do know that when he's healed, he will start to hunt again. Someone else will lose a family member."

Goku leaned on the table with his elbows, pressing his palms against his eyes.

"I know... I know... I just. Darn it! I had him and I couldn't kill him!"

His furious gaze met his friend's calm gaze.

"What's the point to go after him if I can't kill him because I froze!"

"Didn't I warn you that this vampire is something far more powerful what you have ever face?"

This surprised his visitor and Piccolo soon continued.

"His powers are beyond any normal vampire. I don't know how he have got those powers, but he's going to be a challenge for you. You didn't froze by your own act, it was him."

"Him?"

A nod.

"S-so he can freeze me every time?"

"If he wants to."

"But... Why he haven't freeze his victims?"

He watched as his friend sat down across the table, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Think about it, Goku. Women and other human are weak so he plays with them. It would be boring for him to freeze them and then suck their blood. He loves to scare and chase. Humans are like mice and he's like a cat. It's only a game. But you in the other hand..."

He stopped only for a moment to check that his friend was still following.

"You are something more dangerous to him. You are not a game, you are a threat. You are more powerful than any other human. You have over 30 years of experience about vampires so you are dangerous. Freezing your hand not for shooting him was only way for him to escape. He uses that when he knows that he can't win or escape."

He sat in silence, letting his friend's words sink in his mind. Now that Piccolo hand mentioned all that, it started to make sense.

"But because you manage to shot him once, it will take some time before he's healed. Now than ever would be your time to go find and kill him. He's weak and he surely isn't going to go anywhere before he's completely healed."

"So you're saying..."

"Go kill him. You have the weapons what I gave you, right?"

"Yes."

"Use them. They are fully made from silver so they, at least, will wound him badly, but who am I telling you how to kill a vampire."

A little smirk spread in the corner of his mouth as he watched Goku to stand up.

"Thanks, Piccolo. I really don't know what I would do without you."

"Hmph. Don't mention it."

As the hunter was leaving, he stopped.

"Oh! Piccolo, I need to tell you something."

Taller of them turned his head lightly and waited.

"At the funeral, there was this one person. I couldn't see his face, hair or hear his voice, but he left right away when he noticed that I had noticed him."

"Go on."

"Well, after the funeral I needed to clear my head so I went to the city and there was a group of women around some guy. I... I got the feeling that it would be the same man."

He watched in silence as his friend stood up, starting to walk all around in the room slowly, stopping in front of huge window.

"It might be _him_."

Piccolo's sensitive ears catched the sound of gasp from the air as his friend took few step closer.

"Y-you gotta be kidding me! Y-you just said that he should be healing himself because I shot him!"

"I know what I said, but you forgot that I mentioned that he's more powerful than any other vampire! He might have heal already. Or then... there's more of them or then he have minions what can stand sunlight so that they can inform all your movements to him."

"So I'm being spied?"

"Might be."

"So... Those minions also would vanish if I kill him, right?"

"Maybe."

"Oh come on! Tell me the truth!"

"I would tell if I would know it!"

Silence landed in his house as they both looked away from each other. This situation had started to get on everyone's nerves.

"I guess that there's only one way to find out. I will leave and go find him and put an end to this."

His tall green friend turned to look at him as he stared back.

"Remember, you are the only one who can defeat him. If you fail..."

"I won't."

He only smiled as his friend started to head back to his home, taking clothes and whatever he needed with him. He would have to be well prepared.

\--

Each horse's step took him more far away from his empty house and friends, but he didn't allow himself to think any of those. He needed all his focus on his last mission. Hopefully it was going to be his last mission...

After 3 days of riding and traveling, he finally had found his goal. Old ghostly and haunting looking castle. It really seemed that none hadn't been living in there for years. Rumors told that the last owner, who had live there 100 years ago, had invited lots of women in his castle, kill them and bath in their blood to stay young and immortal. But when the villagers had found it out, they had attacked in the castle - and brutally kill the owner. Rumor also said that the owner actually would have been a vampire, but there was no any proof about it.

He slowly opened the gate, entering on the stoned yard leading his horse inside there as well, closing the gates behind him. It was safer for the horse to stay inside the gates than outside. Outside he would end up on wolves' dinner table.

As Goku slowly walked up the stairs behind the great old metal doors, he took his leather whip in his left hand and his little gun with silver bullets in his right hand. He wasn't going to let be surprised. As the door opened with echoing scary sound, he peeked inside. No movement or anything. Everything was covered with dust, webs and dirt.

His slow steps took him in the center area of the hall as he made slowly turn around, looking in all directions. This place was creepy. It surely was the most unpleasant place where he had ever been and when this mission was over... He surely would NEVER come there again.

First time ever he let himself relax a bit with deep sigh. Okay, first room was clear, but where he should head then? Check what was behind those 3 doors what lead somewhere else from the room or should he head straight upstairs? Goku didn't want to leave anything unchecked so he quickly checked those 3 rooms - what proved to be little fireplace room, dining room and a kitchen.

His fastened footsteps took him quickly up to the stairs in second level of the house. There was long dark hallway what didn't seem so inviting. Broken curtains moved slowly with the wind what came in from broken windows, while spiders tried to hang onto their webs near by the ceiling. There was few paintings on the wall as well, but they were covered by a lot of dust.

Each step took him more further as the pieces of glass broke even more smaller under his boots and weight. While passing few doors on his left side, he checked them, but those rooms were also empty. When he turned to look on his right side, out trough the broken window, it sent chills run on his back.

There was strong mist all around the castle, but he could still see long and deep canyon going right next to the castle between the mountains what were covered by untouched old forest. As his travel continued behind the corner, his heart jumped up into his throat and in the last seconds he manage to hold his scream.

Goku sighed in relief as he rolled his eyes, staring one scary gargoyle back.

"You scared me, you know?"

After laughing at himself for a moment he got serious again. This wasn't time to play or goof around. He was on the mission.

\--

He had searched the second floor totally and was up on heading to the third and last level when some weird sound got his attention. He hid behind the nearest gargoyle what was big enough to hide him. He watched as that same man from the funeral was walking toward his direction, messing his hair.

"That was a good trip. At least I got a lot of blood from those women to my lord."

So this was his minion, eh? Well, Goku wouldn't let this little bastard get to his master. When the minion was on right spot, Goku pushed surprised creature against the wall, pressing his gun against his forehead.

"Tell me where your master is! Now!"

As the minion smirked he could see those red colored teeth. Blood.

"Why I should tell you?"

With a growl Goku pulled his small silver cross out under his shirt, what he always kept around his neck, pressing it against minion's cheek.

"You tell me now or I will keep burning you with this as long as you tell me!"

Poor minion was screaming in pain as his feet started to tremble and hold tightened around Goku's wrist.

"Okay, okay! I tell you, just please stop hurting me!"

He placed his cross back under his shirt as he stared this little minion in front of him.

"M-master is sleeping in his coffin."

"And where it is?"

"At the top or then at the bottom. It always depends on his mood."

"So up or in the basement?"

Minion nodded fast few times.

"Hmh, so be it then."

As he pulled his gun little more farther away, minion sighed in relief until the gun was pressed against his head.

"W-what are you doing? You said that you wouldn't kill me!"

"Sorry, but I never said that."

With one movement of his finger, trigger was pulled and minion's body fell on the ground limb.

Now the searching would be easy. It was the top or the bottom. It would be pretty obvious that this vampire would be sleeping in a basement, because he was hurt so none naturally wouldn't look at him at the top. He decided to trust on his feelings and go up.

\--

After Goku had managed to survive and went through dangerous old and small stairs, he was entering in the top room. Slowly the door opened and he saw another messy room with some old dust covered decorations. A huge window had broken a bit unlike the balcony doors. They were perfectly fine. The room looked normal in all other ways, but next to the huge bed there was black unique coffin.

As soon as Goku saw it, his heart twisted nasty. This was it... He would end everything here and now. He silently stepped next to the coffin kneeling down, starting to open it. With each passing inches, his heart started to beat more and more faster and harder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku makes a decision which doesn't please the vampire.

When the coffin was fully open, he just stopped breathing. He couldn't get air as he stared pale face and well dressed body in it. It was him. The vampire. He seemed so calm while sleeping. Thank God the sun was still up so that he could have enough time to kill the vampire.

Standing up and backing away, never breaking his eye contact from the vampire, Goku knelt back down next to his weapon bag, starting to search his Holy Water. As he discovered that little bottle, Goku opened his gun taking one silver bullet out of it and dipping it in the Holy Water, placing it back in the gun, turning it on the right spot so that he only would need to shot that one bullet and it would be the end.

As he stood up and came back next to the coffin, he slowly raised his hand pointing at the vampire with his gun. His hand was trembling for a some reason and pulling the trigger felt impossible.

The more longer Goku stared that pale peaceful face, the more weird he felt. Slowly he had started to notice all little details on his face what made him look... gorgeous. Little gasp left his lips as he shook his head. Had he just thought that this murderer was... gorgeous!?

But... then again, all vampires had their own charm and gorgeous look so this one wasn't so strange after all. Gorgeous or not, he had to be killed. As he steadied his trembling hand, ready to pull the trigger, his target's eyebrows moved and soon those deadly black eyes opened.

Tension rose right away when both of them stared each other in lightly dark room. Only now Goku realized that he had spent too much time on staring the killer and now his chance of killing this monster was slipping away between his fingers.

\--

His eyes stared into those other black orbs in front of him, then taking a look at the gun what was pointing at him. He felt fear, but he also was welcoming coming death already. He was ready to leave, meet his family in another world. With angry growl he closed his eyes.

"So you came, hunter."

"... Yes and you know why."

"Oh, hunter, spare me and do the job."

"Not before you have tell me your name."

Vampire lazily opened his eyes, staring his enemy.

"I need to know your name so that I can bless your soul, if you have any, so that you can find peace and return to the other world."

Raspy and spine chilling laugh filled the room as the vampire slowly sat up, holding his slowly bleeding shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous, hunter. You never haven't done that before to any other vampire, witch or werewolf. So why now?"

"It's not important."

With another angry growl vampire looked around, searching for something.

"Where the hell is my minion when I need him!? He should have bring me more blood!"

"You mean that 'ladies man' creature? I killed him. He was bringing blood for you, but I stopped him. I know you are weak and healing slowly because of that bullet what I shot in your shoulder."

For a moment there was silent until his dead raspy voice broke the silence.

"Why aren't you killing me then? I have no chances against you."

"Wrong. I know that you are not like any other vampires. You are MUCH stronger. You are only trying to fool me."

His white sharp teeth were shining in the darker room as he stood up, opening his arms.

"Very good, hunter! You have study! However, that's not going to save you!"

As his voice got more deeper and echoing, hard wind came in the room as the vampire floated slowly in the air, launching towards Goku, disappearing right in front of him only to attack on him from behind, hitting a gun away from his hand.

\--

Surprise attack from the vampire had got him good and because of that Goku had lost his gun. He tried to get to his gun, but he was pulled back and sharp teeth were dancing on the skin of his neck. Wasting no time, Goku pulled his silver cross out under his shirt showing it to the vampire over his shoulder.

Painful scream hurt his ear and the hand, what was holding him, released him. Rolling away from the shadow he stood up, looking all around. He wouldn't be so lucky next time.

"That hurt, you know..."

Smug smile spread on his face.

"I know. It sucks to be a vampire, doesn't it?"

"Hmp, I will make you regret those words, hunter!"

Little group of bats flied suddenly in the room from the broken window, attacking straight on Goku's head and face as their master watched amused from the shadows for a moment. Without a sound those bats moved away as their master flied toward his enemy, falling him on the ground, laying fast on him.

"I'll show you how much it sucks to be a vampire... Hunter."

As those sharp teeth were again coming too close to his neck, Goku pulled his most Holy and secret water bottle, popping it open, throwing most part of the water on vampire's face. With instant contact his skin started to smoke while little burn marks burned on his face, his painful scream filling the room as he jumped off on his target, holding his face walking all around the room screaming as loud as he could.

**"M-MY EYES! I'M BURNING!!"**

Goku sat up staring this creature who surely seemed to be in pain... a lot, but he didn't had much time to keep staring him. He stood up, running fast to his gun. Goku picked it up, pointing it again towards the one who needed to be killed.

Just when he pulled the trigger, the vampire vanished in the mist cloud and his most important bullet hit the wall.

"Darn!!"

\--

Even that he wasn't able to see, his senses guided him. They warned him and told him to dodge and so he did when the gun shot was heard. That had been close... Too close. Vampire dashed forward from Goku's side, hitting him against the old bureau, hearing painful grunt from the hunter. The hit had been actually so hard that it had made breathing hard for Goku. He couldn't breath. He couldn't.

As the vampire took steps back listening desperate gasps of getting air, he slowly started to open his burning eyes to see his target on his knees on the floor, gasping for air.

"What's wrong, Hunter? Can't breath? And you were supposed to kill me."

As the sounds of gasping turned more silent and surprised, he carefully came more closer only to notify that Goku was staring something on the floor. His hand slowly picked a little piece up as he slowly stood, turning little table light on on the bureau. It was an old photo... There was little baby, young little kid, beautiful woman and... He turned to see this vampire close by him only to get surprised.

It was him in the photo! It was his family photo!

"It's you... and your family."

His eyes went wider as his painful body got more tense as his voice got more low and growling.

"Give it back."

Goku only shook his head, turning to look the photo again. He didn't had much time to explore and stare the photo when the vampire suddenly appeared next to him, taking the photo from his hands.

"Give it back!"

As he gave one more deadly glare to his enemy, his attention turned on his family photo, making his expression more softer and sad.

"I lost everything... My home, my wife, my kids. My life. Everything...."

He turned to look at the man few feet away from him.

"...Thanks to you. You took everything away from me! Everything!"

Goku said nothing. He couldn't. As the painful expression got more deeper and stronger on vampire's face, Goku understood it perfectly how losing a family felt like.

"I know how you feel."

 **"SHUT UP!** You know nothing!"

"I do. You killed my family."

He was silent. He knew that this hunter was right even that he didn't want to admit it. He kept staring that old photo in his hands, letting his fingers slowly travel on his dead family members faces.

"Just do what you came here to do, hunter. I won't fight against it or you."

"... I can't do that."

"What?! First you come here to kill me and then you won't do it!"

As he was putting his gun away with the Holy Water, Goku turned his attention to this creature in front of him.

"It would be way too easy for you if I just would kill you. Instead I let you live so that you can roll in the grief, pain and lost of your family."

His temper was rising. He wouldn't allow this weak human tell him what to do and what not - nor let him control his life in any other ways. He came in front of taller man, taking tight hold on his blue jacket, hissing.

"Kill me before I kill you!!"

Goku shook his head with calmness.

"I won't do that, Vegeta."

His eyes went wider than ever as he gasped, his hands releasing their tight hold on his jacket.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"It was written behind the photo with the names of your other family members... Vegeta."

"Stop saying that name! That isn't my name! That name and man died over 20 years ago with his family! Vegeta doesn't exist!"

He packed away in the dark corner staring the photo.

"Leave. I don't want to see you ever again. We are even..."

Normally he would had attacked and kill the vampire, but first time ever he felt bad and sympathy for even one of them. Seeing him so broken, still grieving after his family... Somehow it was heartbreaking. He understood his pain.

Goku took his bag while walking to the door, taking one last look behind.

"Do me a favor so that I don't need to come back here."

"And what's that?"

"Don't attack or kill humans anymore."

He got no reply before he left the room and castle.

\--

He watched after the hunter from his balcony as he saw him riding away. He didn't really understand his feelings or his senses at the moment. Only thing what he was able to do was to think his long lost family. Suddenly anger popped its head out under the grief, commanding him to go after that hunter and have a revenge for not killing him.


	5. Chapter 5

As he rode back to the city, a group of people were greeting him - waiting the good news that the last vampire was dead. But the look on hunter's face told everything.

"You didn't got him?"

As he landed down from his horse's back, he shook his head.

"No, sorry. He got away... I was careless. But do not worry, I will go to visit in that castle time after time to see if he has come back and then I will finish him off."

As he started to walk to his home in the darkness, he heard screams behind him where the group of humans had been.

"Vampire! Vampire!"

He watched in shock how black shadow from the sky flied in the group, starting to kill people and suck their blood. Women and children run inside the houses when men went to took their weapons, running after the vampire.

Black shadow moved faster, killing as much as he could when his eyes spotted one young woman. His throat got dry as he licked his lips. His eyes could see through her skin, seeing hot veins full of lips warming blood, waiting to be sucked. He smirked as he launched towards the woman, but he was stopped when someone took a tight hold on his wrist.

With angry growl Vegeta pulled himself free, jumping away from the person. He turned around with angry red glowing eyes to meet black strict ones.

"You..."

They stared each other in silence before the man in front of him decided to speak.

"I told you not to attack on humans or hurt them again, didn't I?"

"Why I would do what you order me to do!? I don't do what humans tell me to do!"

He launched forward, but soon he was face to face with the gun and only what he saw was a flash of light until he howled in pain as blood spray out in the new fresh gunshot wound. He backed away keeping his hand on his bleeding wound while the hunter walked towards him, pulling trigger over and over again while silver bullets sank in vampire's flesh, making him scream more in pain.

Few more shots and the vampire finally fell on his back on the hard and cold rocky street. He was gasping air while his wounds were bleeding, part of the blood coming out from his mouth. He was in pain. It felt horrible and he wished to get the finishing touch as soon as he saw Goku coming to stand above him, pointing with his gun.

\--

He had cold look in his black eyes as he watched gasping vampire on the ground between his feet. He looked miserable. Slowly those red eyes turned to look at him from the corner of his eyes, begging him to finish him off. As much as he wanted to pull the trigger and shoot the last bullet, he let his hand fall next to his body, turning to look away while stepping off on the vampire.

"Go. Leave. Get lost."

Goku sensed his words had confused the vampire so he turned to face his enemy.

"I cannot give you the fast death what you are seeking."

He understood perfectly what the hunter meant and without losing his chance to escape, Vegeta summoned his last strength as the black smoke cloud appeared and soon his body was gone. The group of people had gathered behind him, all of them watching dark smoke fading away in the air.

"Why didn't you kill it?! You had him!"

As people started to yell at him and ask why he didn't kill the monster, he just shook his head. He didn't know for sure why he couldn't kill the vampire. Maybe... Maybe he wanted to know more about the vampire. Know more about the day when his family was killed.

He pushed people away from him, walking away from the weird gazes - ending up in his empty house. It felt so weird to be home... His sons and wife. They were no longer there to greet him, laugh with him, support him, comfort him... He no longer had a wife to make love with and show his love toward her and their sons.

He sat on the chair, listening the sounds in his empty house. There was none. His mind raced back in that moment when Vegeta had attacked in the city and on the humans... And how he had started to shoot him later and finally... let him escape.

Sudden strong feeling over took him. He needed to go back. To see that Vegeta was alright and not dead, but he couldn't go there. Not yet. He would wait until people would have go back to sleep. Then he would sneak out back to the castle.

\--

He laid in his coffin panting hard while holding his bleeding wounds, coughing blood. Why? Why the hunter didn't just kill him? He had suffered 20 years already so why he had to keep living?

His ears picked up the sound of slowly opening door and he lazily raised his head, only to see long blue jacket and black spiky hair. Steps came closer and closer until his visitor was right next to the coffin.

"W... What do you want...? To see me in pain?"

"No. I came to see that are you still alive."

"You just won't let me die."

Goku shook his head as he landed on his left knee, reaching his hand on Vegeta's chest, pulling his shirt and jacket open. He saw how pale chest jumped up and down fast as he kept staring Vegeta's pale naked body with bullet holes.

"You haven't removed those bullets."

"M-moron. How could I? I can't touch them."

Taking one fast look of his face, Goku's attention turned back on his wounds as he took his knife out of its shuck, letting his eyes to meet with the vampire's.

"This might hurt, but try to stay still."

Only reply was a head turning in another way. He soon hissed in pain as the edge of the knife slowly made its way deep in his flesh right next to the bullet, digging it slowly up. As much as it hurt, Vegeta stayed still - letting Goku take all the bullets out.

He was gently pulled up to sit as wet piece of little clothing was placed against his wounds, cleaning the blood away. Soon after that long piece of clothing was wrapped all around his upper body to keep the wounds covered so that they wouldn't get infection.

As Goku stood up and turned around, he heard low growl.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I told you that I wouldn't let you die."

"Why, hunter?"

He heard how the man in front of his sighed, dropping his shoulders down, turning to face him.

"To be honest, I don't know anymore. I just feel that I can't let you die."

Vampire snorted as he raised his hand on his chest, moving his hand gently on the wounds.

"It will take some time before those wounds will heal."

"Tsyh. If I would have blood, I would be healed by now."

"You should have blood. You attacked on the people, killing them and sucking their blood."

"Only a few drops, hunter. That's not enough."

"... How much blood do you need?"

Vampire raised his eyebrow as he took slow look up and down on hunter's body.

"You can have my blood if it keeps you away from people."

If he could have laughed, he would have, but because of the pain he just smirked.

"Did I hear right? The great hunter is going to give his life just because of a punch of some weak humans?"

As his eyes followed the slow movement of Goku's hand toward his sleeve, he swallowed hard. Maybe he had some weapons in his sleeve and he was going to use it. Soon the hunter had pulled his sleeve up enough, dropping little hidden blade in his palm. He slowly raised the blade above his naked arm, starting to make slowly deep cuts on his flesh, making his arm bleed.

As soon as Vegeta saw and smelled the blood, his eyes got wide as his pupils got bigger. It was overwhelming to see and smell the blood. It was... so inviting! He was hungry and he needed and wanted blood!

Vegeta stood up on his shaky feet as he slowly started to walk toward Goku, only seeing the blood running down on his arm. When he finally stopped in front of him opening his mouth, ready for the bite, that delicious bloody arm was pulled away.

"One thing first."

He growled in anger as his eyes rose to meet Goku's eyes.

"No biting. If you even try to bite, I will use my cross."

He got no reaction because Vegeta's eyes were narrowed on his bleeding arm, but he knew that the vampire had heard him.

He lowered his arm in front of that pale face as those pale hands eagerly took a tight hold on his arm, starting to lick the blood.

\--

Mind blowing sensation blurred his mind as the red liquid covered his tongue, sending shivers all over his body. He licked more eagerly and faster, wanting more blood. As the licking didn't give him anymore blood fast enough, Vegeta placed his lips on one wound sucking blood more harder, giving few fast licks on the wounds.

As he watched vampire licking and sucking his blood, Goku was on alarm all the time if he would try to bite him. After some minutes Goku started to feel little dizzy so he asked Vegeta to stop, but nothing happened. He felt how those sharp fangs started to rub themselves against his skin so he didn't waste anymore time.

Goku pulled his cross under his shirt, showing it to the vampire who screamed and jumped away, licking his bloody lips.

"Why the hell you did do that!?"

He watched as Goku pulled sleeve back down, covering his arm for not sending more blood scent in the air or letting the vampire see more blood.

"You were going to bite and I said I wouldn't let you do that. Plus you got blood enough to make me feel dizzy."

He turned around, starting to walk away when Vegeta took few steps after him.

"Where are you going, hunter?"

He didn't got any answer to his question as he watched his enemy walk away and leaving the castle. He was wondering though. Why the hunter had helped him and would he come back? It seemed that only time would tell.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been few weeks when Goku had visited and seen the vampire last time. He was sure Vegeta was doing alright, and he would have healed already, but still he wanted to go see him - even that he knew that he couldn't. If he would go to the castle way too often, people would start to think all kind of things and maybe even realize the truth.

He waited few more weeks before he went back to the castle. He came in the room at upper floor where the vampire had been in earlier visits, but now he wasn't there. Fear lured in Goku's soul as he thought that maybe Vegeta had gone to hunt again. Quickly he turned around, walking all around in the castle looking for the vampire.

He came in front of one black wooden door what he hadn't seen before. He pushed it open slowly, seeing old rock stares going down while torches lightened the path down. Slowly Goku landed more and more down until all the stairs were behind him. He gasped as he saw little room full of candles, some weird dead bodies on the floor and chains on the wall.

There he was, standing in the middle of the room staring one lifeless body.

"Vegeta..."

He slowly turned to look at his eyes, returning his attention back on the body on the floor, kicking it slightly.

"What have you done...? How many times I have to tell you not to kill people anymore!?"

"They were dead already."

"Why are they here then?"

"Experiments, hunter."

"What for?"

"... I'm only vampire left and I don't want to make weak humans to be vampires. So, I'm trying to clone vampires from my own blood and cells what I still have left."

Goku was silent. He didn't know what he could have say to him. Vegeta was trying to clone himself... That sounded... Horrible.

"Why you came, hunter?"

"I brought you something.

He took the bag off from his shoulder, bringing it to Vegeta. He opened the bag slowly, smelling delicious scent of blood and his eyes spotted few huge glass bottles full of blood and few little bags with full of bloody meat.

But then he started to think; Why this hunter had brought all this blood and meat to him? Was he planning on poisoning him?  
Before he could ask, Goku explained everything to him.

"I brought those to you so that you would stop killing humans and suck their blood. And when you need more, just ask and I will bring you more. I know one man who executes animals, mostly cows and pigs, so I can have all the blood from them to you."

"Wouldn't they start to suspect anything?"

"No if I come here always at the night time and once a month or something. But another thing, I have seen that you have a kitchen. I can take those meats and bloods there."

"Don't bother. I take them upstairs in my room where they are close by."

He didn't got any reply. Room was filled with awkward silence as neither of them didn't know what to say and because it seemed that none of them wouldn't say a thing, Goku turned on his heels starting to clime up the stairs.

Soon the sound of closing door echoed all the way into Vegeta's ears and he couldn't stop feeling little bit bad about the awkward situation what they'd just had.

\--

He had stayed in the basement probably some hours before he decided to came out. Sun would soon rise so he should start to go upstairs to his coffin and sleep. Last thing what he wanted now was to get burned because of the stupid sun.

As he entered his room, he couldn't believe his eyes. The hunter was there, sleeping on the bed! He walked silently next to the huge bed with red silky sheets as he stared peacefully sleeping man.

Only now he could see dark circles under hunter's eyes. It was clear sign that he hadn't slept much or at all lately. Maybe Goku couldn't sleep in his house because him. Because Vegeta had killed his family in there... Maybe he felt lonely. Who knows? But he knew how it felt to sleep alone without a family anymore.

Normally he would have wake Goku up and kick him out, but because this hunter had helped him lately, he could let him sleep at least this one time. Without worrying anymore about Goku or anything else, Vegeta went to his coffin, laying down in there, closing the lid.

\--

He didn't had any idea how long he had sleep, but the sun was high in the sky when he woke up. He had took fast and careful look in the coffin just to see that Vegeta was in there. That made Goku smile. Leaving him to sleep in peace, Goku headed downstairs looking around.

This place was full of dust and dirt. Maybe it was right time to clean this whole place. He threw his jacket off, heading in the kitchen to get some bucket and water. This would took A LOT of time, but at least then Vegeta really would have a place to call home instead of dust and dirt pile.

\--

Goku had wiped dust and dirt all around the place so hard and long that he'd not noticed it was already dark outside. He was crawling on his knees all around the floor, brushing all the dirt off, making the floor shine like new one.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"**

As the terrified voice reached his ear, Goku turned around seeing the last vampire walking down beautiful long stairs, looking around in shock.

"What have you done?!"

"Cleaned."

"Why?! I liked it all dusty and dirty!"

"I didn't."

"You don't even live here!"

"Soon will. I will move in here to watch after you."

"W-what...!?"

He watched as tall man rose on his feet smiling, looking very happy and proud of his work.

"But this place looks so much amazing after cleaning. Just look around! Dark brown walls, new looking furniture, everything. Just few plants and this will be perfect castle."

He ignored most part of Goku's excited mumbling about how the castle would look and be after total cleaning. As Goku finally shut up, Vegeta sighed.

"Fine, do what you want, but DO NOT touch my room. That's one place where I won't allow you to touch if you are going to clean."

"Understood."

He smiled happily as he got one little smile back. Maybe this was going to be a new turn in both of their lives.

"Um, Vegeta..."

When his human name was spoken, he gave angry glare to his name's speaker. He didn't like it how he used his human name even that he had told him not to.

"Don't speak my human name, hunter! How many times I need to tell you that before you believe me!?"

"I... I'm sorry. I just wanted to know that... Are you willing to share your room or would you like to sleep alone?"

He understood what the hunter meant.

"You do as you will and want as long as you don't come to sleep in the same coffin with me."

He saw how relieved smile spread slowly on hunter's lips. Lowering his head slowly, Goku stared at his toes, still smiling.

There was this nice silence between them until the sounds of steps, and his figure walking past him, made Goku raise his head, looking after the vampire.

"Are you going out?"

"Yes, I need to. I get crazy if I need to stay inside."

"Just don't go kill or hurt anyone, okay? You have blood and meat what I brought you. ... Or did you ate them all already?"

"Of course not! I just need some air. I will be back before the sun rise."

He walked to the window, opened it and with a smoke cloud there was small black bat which flew away.

"Gosh... A bat. That wasn't a surprise."

With a smile he took his water bucket, heading to the next room. Goku wasn't a person who normally would clean or even like it, but in this old castle there was just something what tingled his stomach in a good way, making him to clean more. He wanted to see all its beauty what was covered in dust, dirt and webs.

No matter how long it would take, he would clean this whole castle. It was going to be partly his home as well and he liked his home clean.


	7. Chapter 7

He was flying back toward his castle after spending few hours outside just flying all around, clearing his mind and getting some nice fresh night air into his lungs.

As he was getting more and more closer, he saw bright light coming out from few big beautiful windows from the great hall - what that hunter had been cleaning when he'd left. Vegeta flied inside through the window, turning back into his normal form, but the brightness of the light made him close his eyes, raising part of his black and red cape in front of his face, hissing.

"Why the hell here's so bright!?"

"Oh, sorry! Hold on a second!"

His ears picked up a sound from fast foot steps and few lightly clicks before he dared to move the cape off in front of his face, looking around. Most part of the room was clean and it truly looked breath taking, but when his eyes moved to scan the ceiling, he smirked. All covered by dust and dirt.

Goku slowly raised his hand on the backside of his head, smiling and blushing.

"I haven't reach there yet... I don't even know how I'm able to clean from there."

With little 'hm' Vegeta smiled at the hunter.

"Leave that to me."

Goku's confused eyes rose to follow the vampire, who walked back to open big window. Opening his mouth looked like Vegeta was screaming. Still there was no sound.

Soon, far away in the horizon, was black cloud which was moving towards them quite fast. More closer it came, more weird sound it was making. Clouds don't make sounds, do they? Vegeta stepped aside from the window smiling, taking a look at the hunter.

"I would take cover or keep head low if I were you."

He didn't had time to ask what Vegeta meant when the cloud came in from the window and bats' screaming filled the whole room. Goku fell on his knees covering his head as more bats flied in and soon the sound of wigs was gone. Only sound was little squeals from bats.

Goku stood up looking around in shock. This whole room was full of bats! There must be hundreds of them! He turned to look Vegeta in shock, who just smirked, walking in the middle of the room as one bat flied to him, grabbing on his raised finger, starting to hang upside down.

"Now listen up, my darlings. This place needs to be cleaned and you are the ones who can reach the higher parts."

He turned to look at Goku, who still seemed to be totally confused about the situation.

"This man here is a friend so no attacking or blood sucking. He will help with the cleaning, but only there where he can reach."

He swing his hand a little, making the bat fly up to the ceiling while he smiled.

"Make me proud, my dears. And you, hunter..."

As he turned to face his visitor, he got confused. This man was staring at him with the blush on his face.

"What?!"

"O-Oh! N-Nothing!"

He got one deadly glare from the castle's owner before he decided to continue.

"So, hunter... I hope that you have enough water and little pieces of some clothing to my little friends. You wet those cloths ready for them and place them somewhere where my bats can easily take them. I don't want them too close to water. You know that bats can't swim."

As Vegeta raised his gaze up looking his beloved friends, he got more serious.

"I couldn't stand it if they would get hurt..."

Goku kept nodding as he listened Vegeta's deep low voice, looking up at the bats. Then suddenly he got little unsure.

"Umm... Are bats a good idea after all? What if they... Do their stuffs on the floor? Then I have to clean again."

That raspy laugh filled the room as Vegeta laughed looking at the hunter.

"Do you seriously think that little of my bats? They know that they are not allowed to do their "stuffs" in the castle. So don't stress."

As weird as it sounded, Goku decided to believe bats' master. After all, he surely knew bats more better than he did.

With the final command, his bats started to work after Goku had made little cloth pieces wet, placing them on the edge of the table where the bats could take them. Soon the room was filled with movement as all bats flied up to the ceiling, rubbing all the dust off with spider webs.

\--

He watched those little bats working in awe. They were really something else! As his happy and smiling face turned to face Vegeta, his heart could have melted in that moment. There he was, sitting on the stairs, his lap full of little baby bats what their parents had brought with them. He couldn't get his eyes off on Vegeta and those baby bats. They looked actually quite adorable while they screamed and climbed all around his body, sometimes stopping to hang upside down.

Goku never hadn't had any idea how much this vampire actually cared about bats, but then again if they were his only friends and he was their master, it was more than natural for him to want their best and protect them. And then when he had called those bats as his dears and darlings... The way how this vampire said those two words made his heart jump.

\--

He felt how the hunter was watching him, but this one time he didn't mind. He was more focused on the bat babies in his lap as they screamed and climbed more closer to his head, looking a perfect place to practice hanging.

After he had spend some more minutes petting and caring those babies, he finally let his eyes rose to meet hunter's eyes - who was still staring at him.

"Found something interesting, hunter?"

He nearly jumped when the vampire called him. As the little panic sink into his mind, he started to mumble something very fast, swinging his hands and looking all around. That didn't make any sense to him nor to the vampire.

"Do me a favor and stop that embarrassing thing what you are doing. Instead of focusing on me, you should focus on them."

He nodded at the tablet's direction, Goku's eyes soon following. He saw huge group of bats waiting Goku to wash their piece of cloths and give them new clean ones. Goku swallowed hard as he blushed, walking to the table, taking all the cloths and sinking them in the bucket, washing them clean.

When he was going to place them back on the table, Vegeta stood up interrupting him.

"Hold it, hunter. Instead of placing those cloths on the table, spread them on your arm and let the bats pick them up there."

His eyes grew wider as he turned to look at smiling vampire. Was he serious?! Maybe... Maybe he had sensed that Goku was feeling a little bit uncomfortable around bats and was now teasing him.

"Go on. They won't bite."

Goku took a deep inhale, letting the air come out slowly through between his lips as he scrolled his shirt's sleeve up, showing cuts on his arm. With a flash he remembered why the hunter had those cut wounds. He had given him part of his blood for lunch some time ago. He still quite hadn't understand it that why the hunter had really done that.

Those cut wounds were soon covered as wet pieces of cloths were placed on his arm. Goku hesitated for a moment before raising his arm up to the air, letting bats - one by one - to come to get their new cleaning cloth.

"That wasn't so bad or was it? Hunter."

Goku smiled nervously as he nodded. He felt himself so stupid for being lightly afraid of bats.

"Come here."

Vegeta's voice was commanding and it instantly made Goku think that maybe he had done something wrong just now, but he wouldn't wait for the vampire to command him again. He slowly came in front of sitting vampire, who looked up at him lightly smiling, ordering him to sit down next to him on the stair.

As much as Goku did disagree in his mind, his body was already making him to sit down next to Vegeta. He saw little evil smirk on Vegeta's face and before he had any idea what was going to happen, his lap was full of baby bats. Bigger man jumped a little while his heart was racing under his chest. This couldn't be happening!

Vegeta looked quite amused as he watched hunter's face what suddenly had lost all colors from it.

"Afraid are we?"

Only reply was a little nod.

"Not much... Just a little bit. What if they... bite?"

Silent raspy laugh made him feel little bit more easy as the baby bats had started to climb all around on his body.

"They don't bite, hunter. They are nice little bats."

Goku witnessed the most warm and loving smile ever when he kept his gaze on Vegeta's face as his pale finger reached out to one baby bat, petting it carefully. That smile wasn't there for long, but long enough for Goku to really realize how much these scaring little creatures meant for him. He loved them truly. Little panic attacked into his mind as Vegeta stood up, starting to walk up the stairs.

"H-hey! Where are you going?!"

"In my room."

"B-but it's not so late yet. P-plus these bats! What I do with them!?"

Vegeta turned around walking back next to the panicking man, kneeling down being face to face with Goku.

"First of all, calm down. They sense your fear. Secondly, don't worry."

Goku tried to say something back, but he couldn't make a sound as he watched Vegeta to rose back onto his feet, walking in the darkness what waited at the top of the stairs.

\--

Alone with bats... Alone with bats... That thought seemed to roll into his mind over and over again. He tried to be calm and all, but when those baby bats came way too close to his face and head, he literally made little panic screams. It was really embarrassing.

Luckily his torture was coming to an end when he heard footsteps coming closer and closer to stairs - and soon a person wearing black clothes with beautiful white shirt and black-red cape sat down next to him. Something got baby bats attention, they all rushing from his lap into Vegeta's, screaming and climing on him more eagerly than before.

Soon Goku saw the reason when Vegeta took one little bag under his cape, revealing blood bottle. In that moment he got all bats' attention and he knew it.

"You keep working. I will reward you all as well after the work is done, but for now I will feed the babies first."

As the command was said, adult bats kept cleaning the last bits of dusts and dirt away as the little baby bats were screaming in eager to have some blood.

Vegeta smiled as he opened the blood bottle, falling some blood on his hand. The smell of blood sent so wonderful sensation into his mind and body that he just wanted to drink all of it himself, but he knew better that those babies needed it more than he did.

Placing his hand into his lap was all what was needed. All baby bats rushed towards the hand, starting to lick the blood as fast as they could. Goku, however, watched in silence. He never hadn't seen anything like this before.

"Would you mind giving me a hand?"

His eyes met Vegeta's eyes as he repeat the question. Only now Goku understood what he wanted from him. He swallowed hard as he placed his hands together, making them to be like a bowl, moving them closer to Vegeta.

His hands were soon filled with blood and with that half of baby bats rushed into his lap to drink the blood. As much as it scared him at first, he slowly started to get over his fear and actually... enjoying feeding those little creatures.

It was relieving sign for Vegeta as he watched that tension and fear leaving hunter's body, making him to smile to the little bats. As the blood was running to an end in their hands, Vegeta filled them over and over again until all baby bats had eaten enough in their liking.

Goku watched as the vampire stood up next to him, starting to place little babies to hang inside of his cape. Goku watched as Vegeta turned to face him, telling him to place baby bats from his lap also inside his cape. Goku moved little closer as he reached to place baby bats all around inside the cape. After carefully placing the last bat, he raised his head only from inch away from Vegeta's face.

This sudden new feeling filled him as he stared that pale face, deep in those dark eyes. He was expecting some evil comment or yelling, but he only got calm question.

"Something wrong, hunter?"

"Uh... No. Not at all."

He received a smile as the vampire in front of him stood up.

"Good. Now we will feed the rest of the bats."

They both looked up to the ceiling what was totally cleaned and it was magnificent! Bats had done more than great work with the cleaning. Goku watched after the black figure who walked towards the kitchen, entering, and after some silent minutes he came back, placing few glass bowls on the table, filling them all with blood.

As he stepped more away from the table, Vegeta finally gave permission to his bat friends to have their reward for a good job. Soon the whole table was covered by moving black cloud as the bats flied to eat and have their reward.

There was one question in his mind and he felt that he needed to ask it.

"Umm... Ve- I mean... Vampire."

Vegeta's head turned to the side only very slightly to give a sign to the hunter he was listening while keeping his eyes on the bats.

"I was wondering. Does bats normally eat blood? I have heard only one bat race what sucks blood, but they don't live here... Do they?"

He heard amused 'hm' coming from the person in front of him before he was face to face with him.

"You don't know anything about bats, now do you, hunter? Yes, there's some bats which sucks and eats blood, but these bats... They eat bugs, fruits and other little creatures so they, kind of, eat blood also when they eat their pray. But I try to give them blood sometimes."

Vegeta turned to look at the table's direction, only to see that there still were bats waiting some more blood. He smiled as he walked back to the table, starting to fill the bowls.

"I used to give them little bit of blood once a month when I had a lot of blood in storage, but now... I have been out of blood for so many months that I haven't been able to give little spoiling to my little friends."

Goku listened all his words carefully, totally understanding everything.

"So... You haven't had blood for yourself then either before I brought it to you."

"Do I look like I have been eating a lot of blood lately?"

"Well, you look kind of pale actually."

After the slip he was sure the vampire would attack on him, but instead he laughed.

"Aren't I always pale, hunter?"

With a small smile he nodded.

"Yeah."

Vegeta hmhed a little as he watched the bats who looked very pleased with their full tummies. It eased his emotions to see his bat friends happy and healthy - and he really liked to take care of them time after time. Walking to the window, Vegeta opened it.

"Okay, fur balls. Time to go."

Male bats flied outside first to wait their mates when female bats flied in front of Vegeta, getting their babies before they all flied back in the cave where they had came from.

As the vampire watched after the bats smile on his face, Goku couldn't deny that handsome look of Vegeta's as the full moon shined it's light on that curvy pale face, making those black eyes shine. This was perfect ending for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

As the sun raise was becoming more closer, Vegeta had went into his room to sleep as Goku decided to stay awake and clean there where he could. Much for his surprise, Vegeta had order some werewolves to his aid during the cleaning. Though, as much as he appreciated help, he was on alarm all the time while the werewolves were around him.

He felt it on his back when those murdering eyes were staring at him, but he tried his best to ignore them. With the help of fast wolves everything else was cleaned except the ceiling, but bats would do it in the night.

He walked all around the castle, looking so happy and smiling, watching clean rooms what were literally shining. It was so nice and now it felt home.

...

...

Home... His own home. Goku turned to look up toward the stairs. Vegeta would sleep the whole day and he had nothing to do for the rest of the day so he would go to his own home and into a city to see how things were in there.

\--

When he finally came in to the city, people stared at him in some weird way. Like if they were thinking something. When Goku rode past them, he could hear how people started to talk behind his back. When he was starting to have enough of their whispers, Goku jumped down on his horse's back walking toward the group of people.

"If you have something to say, then hell, say it to me straight - face to face - instead of talking behind my back!"

All their faces took weird expressions as they got embarrassed of being noticed. None of them, however, said anything as Goku's eyes scanned them all. Finally he snorted.

"Good then."

He walked back to his horse, taking it with him as he headed to his empty home. He hesitated only for a moment before pulling the door open, slowly entering the house. It felt so strange and... not home anymore. It felt cold and hollow.

Goku knew if he would stay there he would get crazy so, like always, he went to see his wise friend. His steps took him behind the familiar wooden door before he knocked. When nothing happened, he knocked again.

"He's not home."

Familiar voice made Goku turn around, seeing his long time friend. He smiled at him at first before speaking.

"Then where is he?"

"Don't really know. When he came to say "bye" he said that he need to go take care of some business. Whatever that is."

"Oh... When he might be coming back?"

"Who knows. Anyway, why are you seeking him?"

Long and deep sigh left his lungs as he sat down on the stairs in front of the door.

"I need his help."

"About what?"

He got no reply. His friend only turned his head away. Krillin wondered a moment before he sat next to Goku, smiling.

"Hey, I'm your best friend. You can talk to me."

"I know, but this is something what you might cannot handle."

As Goku reached to scratch his right arm, first raising the sleeve, Krillin saw red cut wounds on his arm.

"Oh God, Goku! What is that?!"

As his dark eyes landed on the cuts, he knew that he couldn't tell the truth.

"I... It was after Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten... I felt so bad that I just... I didn't even think when I was trying to make the bad feeling go away."

This lie was more than good because it was affecting on Krillin right away. He looked so sad and guilty like.

"Gosh, Goku... I wish I would have been there more for you. But I couldn't because after their death you just... Vanished. You suddenly left and you came back rarely."

"Hm... I'm sorry for that. I just couldn't stay. It was too painful."

"I understand that. ... But hey, it's getting late! What do you say if we go to the bar and have a drink?"

He smiled to his friend who gave him small smile back.

"You know, Krillin, I'm not that kind of man."

His small friend rose onto his feet, slapping him gently on the shoulder.

"Oh come on! It will be fun!"

He normally would have say no, but this time he agreed. One beer wouldn't do any harm. Goku stood up and soon he was walking towards the bar with his best friend.

\--

His mind was blurry and he had no idea how much he'd drink, but one thing was sure; Krillin had drink more than he had. There his best friend was, sitting between 2 gorgeous woman who were giggling while he kept telling big fairy tale about his bravery. What was very much a lie...

Goku took 3 gold coins out of his pocket, leaving them on the table as he stood up, leaving the bar. His steps weren't the most strong and steady ones - and walking straight was extremely difficult. He kept his head low, staring at his feet until his eyes saw red high heel with beautiful bare leg.

He stopped as his head started to lift up slowly, scanning that beautiful woman in front of him. She had beautiful dress with mixture of red and white colors, blood red lipstick, rosy cheeks, deep green eyes and strong brown curly hair. She also had "beauty spot" under her lower lip close by the chin.

She was smiling while taking good looks at him, swinging her little fan in front of her face, flirting to him by raising her long skirt's hem slowly more up.

"Well, isn't it the great hunter himself? I'm more than pleased to see you."

She put her fan away, walking past Goku slowly, letting her hand travel on his body while she kept whispering.

"I always have wanted to have a man like you, oh great hunter. You are so strong, handsome and brave."

As she stopped again in front of him, she smiled so sweetly.

"What do you say, hunter? You have save us so many times and no one hasn't bother to thank you, but..."

She leaned forward, placing her hand on his chest.

"... I would be more than happy to thank you in my way."

As she licked her lips, bringing her beautiful face more closer to his, Goku couldn't fight against it anymore. He took a tight hold on her body, kissing her wildly on the lips. Instant moan escaped from her lips as she was gently pushed in the dark side street, which was a dead end, behind her.

She moaned more and more as Goku's lips traveled all around on her neck, kissing her skin with passion. Her hands traveled all around on his back and hair as he dropped his pants to his ankles, lifting her against the wall.

Louder moan echoed from the dark street as he entered in her warm body, starting to make fast thrusts. She was smiling and totally enjoying of that attention what she was getting from the great hunter. He was so good, so amazing.

\--

Sun had set long time ago and hunter was nowhere to be found. After searching through the whole castle, Vegeta realized Goku was really gone. Without thinking it any longer he went to the window, opening it before turning into a bat, flying towards the city. He would go see was the hunter in his own home.

More closer he got, more better his sensitive ears were picking Goku's voice. He was... moaning? Had something bad happened and he was left somewhere to moan in pain? His voice didn't sound very painful though...

As he flied to near by tree, hanging upside down, he saw Goku with a woman and within a second Vegeta knew what was going on. Somehow it hurt him to see hunter having sex with a woman. Maybe... Maybe it was because he couldn't do it. There would be no woman who would want scary vampire. As soon as he came, he left - flying away. He didn't want or need to see this session.

\--

With few final thrusts he finally groaned, reaching his climax with the woman in his arms. He panted hard as he lifted her down, giving her last kiss. He raised his hand into his pocket starting to count his coins, but smaller hand laid itself on his.

"No need to pay, dear. That was so amazing that I don't want any payment from it."

"Please... I --I want to p-pay. At least take t-this..."

He gave her a gold coin and last kiss on her cheek before pulling his pants back up, walking slowly away.

He managed to make his way home safety and when the door clicked behind him, he leaned backward against the cool door, sighing both in pleasure and regret. What had he done? He felt like he had cheated Chi-Chi, but that woman... She had been so attractive, beautiful and simply sexy. His lust had woke up and when there was a woman who wanted him, so why not? After all, he had no one else to have sex with.

He walked slowly through the house into a bedroom, falling on the bed. He felt so tired after all the cleaning, drinking and sex. He would sleep this night here and then head back to the castle to see Vegeta. But then again... Maybe it was better if he would stay here for some time now and went to see Vegeta later. Argh, his head felt so heavy and thoughts so confusing!

Maybe he just would sleep first and think all this in the morning. He laid better on the bed closing his eyes. He didn't need to wait long for sleep to come over and take him away.

\--

The headache was killing him. It was so horrible. This was the revenge about drinking... But this gave him a good lesson NEVER to drink again - and he surely would make it sure this would never happen again.

Goku sat in front of dinner table while holding a glass full of cold water in his hands. He had some blurry memories about last night, but the last one made him blush. Gosh, what he had done... But still it had felt so good, so right. But how about Krillin? He had left his friend in the bar with those 2 women so he couldn't stop wondering what could have happened to him.

After placing cool glass against his lips and drinking all the liquid in it, he took his jacket from the next chair, heading out. He walked to his friend's house and knocked, but got no reply. Maybe he had gone with those women into their house. He just wished everything was alright.

Goku spent his day out walking all around in the little city, talking some people who had come to talk to him first, also asking had they seen Krillin. None hadn't so far. While walking in the center area he spotted that same woman who he'd had have sex last night.

After she spotted him too, she blushed with a smile walking to him.

"Hi."

"Uh... Hi."

"How are you feeling? You were kind of drunk last night."

He rubbed his head while red color spread on his cheeks.

"Well, I only have headache, but it's not so bad anymore."

She smiled while closing her eyes, then taking eye contact with him again.

"Then let's go to have some coffee. That should help."

Goku nodded as he offered her his arm and she took gently hold on it, letting Goku lead her. Their day went nicely after some coffee. They had walked all around and she had kept asking about Goku's work and all other stuffs. As much as he wanted to tell her as much as he could, he didn't want to give any details about killing vampires, specially not about the last one. Vegeta.

"Say, we do get so greatly along and I know that your family was killed, so... If my company would be enough I would like to invite you to live in my house with me."

As she moved closer placing her hand on Goku's thigh, he blushed and swallowed hard.

"I would love that, but I think that it's way too soon. After all, it's not so long time ago when my family was killed and... I just want to have my own time if you know what I mean."

She smiled as she backed away a bit.

"Of course. But if you ever change your mind, my door is always open for you."

She wrote her address on little paper, giving it to Goku with a kiss on his cheek before she whispered into his ear;

"You know where to find me when you need me."

She gave him last smile before walking away, leaving him sitting there all alone even that there was a lot of people walking all around him.

His heart was racing. He felt like he was falling in love again like then when he had met Chi-Chi but then again, his heart also had reacted like this to that vampire, Vegeta, but not as strongly. Well, maybe this was better. He was sure that Vegeta saw him only as a meat and what would people do or say if they find out that he was dating a vampire? That wouldn't be good at all.

As he sat there, Krillin's voice reached his ears. He stood up and he couldn't stop laughing as his friend walked to him looking more than pleased.

"Well, you look.. *ahem* very good."

"Oh yeah! I seriously had the best night ever! Can you believe it?! I was with 2 women!"

As his friend got more eager and excited, not to mention loud, about talking his wonderful night with the women, Goku needed to lead his friend away from the central area before Krillin would embarrassed himself more.

\--

"So how was your night? You left early."

"I was tired."

His friend smirked as he leaned closer.

"And ~ ?"

Blush crept on Goku's face as he backed away from his friend.

"What and?"

"Oh come on! You look like you didn't spend your night alone either! Who was she?"

He landed his head with a small smile rolling his thumbs around one another.

"Some whore I guess. But she was good and beautiful. I totally lost my control when she made it very clear that she wanted me."

Krillin only smirked more as he started to poke his friend with his elbow.

"See, huh huh huh! Now just take her! She already has make it clear that she wants you."

Goku's smile soon vanished as he lowered his head more.

"I don't know can I, Krillin. I still miss Chi-Chi and boys. I feel like I'm cheating them if I take new woman so soon or at all."

"Would they want you to live alone a miserable life then?"

"... No, but..."

"So take her. There's nothing to stop you."

Actually there was... Vegeta. He was planning and wanting to move to live in the castle to watch after him, make sure he would not attack on humans again. As the silence kept going on between them, Krillin decided to change the subject. He coughed a little as he sat better next to his friend.

"So... How your last vampire hunting is going?"

His throat felt tight as he swallowed hard, turning to look his friend, trying to hide his shock and nervousness.

"W-what about it?"

"People keep talking that there's still one vampire who you are after. Have you catch it?"

"N-no... Not yet. Every time when I try, he managed to escape. He is far more stronger and full of surprises than any other vampire who I've met in my life. This might take a while, but I will kill it."

"Of course, of course, but... Wouldn't it be easier if you would have someone to help you?"

His best friend gave him the weirdest look what he had ever got from him.

"I have told that I will hunt that vampire myself. Alone. I don't need help!"

He slammed his fist against the rocky stair as his angry eyes kept staring into his friend's fearful eyes.

"T-take it easy, Goku! I only meant good."

His friend sighed as he stood up, walking away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where I can be alone!"

\--

His steps took him behind the woman's door after he had left his best friend all alone on the stairs. He stared at the door in front of him while raising his hand slowly to knock the door.

Before his knuckle made the contact with the wooden door, he pulled his hand away. He couldn't do it, no matter how much he wanted it. Maybe it was just for the best if he would disappear for good, but that wouldn't be good idea because then people would start to assume he was dead and the vampire would be still alive and then... They would find Vegeta sooner or later and kill him. He couldn't allow that to happen.

\--

Some months passed and he secretly had sneaked in the castle at the night time to see Vegeta, but much for his surprise he never found him. He had looked all around the place for nothing. He even had asked from werewolves had they seen Vegeta, but none hadn't.

Maybe Vegeta didn't want him in the castle after all. And, of course, he had been rude only by telling Vegeta he would move in there without asking permission. After all the castle was Vegeta's and not his.

His hand reached to the front door when something small and black flew past him and he soon felt how something was climbing up on his backside. Goku slowly turned his head on the side, trying to see what it was. When his eyes spotted little baby bat, he sighed with a smile.

"Hi, little guy. If you are looking for your master, he's not here."

Little bat climbed over his shoulder on his chest, turning around being face to face with him, screaming.

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak bat... But hey, you do and so does your master. Could you tell him a message from me if you see him? Tell him that I have been visiting here and I'm really worried that he's not here. I really, really wish to see him."

Baby bat only screamed before it was laying on Goku's palms ready to take off. Goku walked in front of the window, letting the bat fly away with the message. Oh, how he wished that Vegeta would get it. He was truly worried that some other vampire hunter had heard about him, came after him and.... No! He refused to think Vegeta would have been killed. There was just no way!

He would stay in a castle and wait as long as Vegeta would come back, no matter how long it would take. But then another question came in his mind. What if Vegeta wasn't going to come back? What if he didn't want to see him ever again?

Old stairs made little creaking sounds under his boots as he walked towards the upper level and Vegeta's room. He pushed the door open, seeing everything untouched. He found his way to the big bed as he kicked boots off, laying on his side on the bed.

He wished so much that he would see him there when he would open his eyes. He just needed to see him to be sure that everything was fine. As strange as it sounded, but he had started to care about the vampire as a friend.

His eyelids started to lower more and more, while his mind was starting to go blank. Last thought in his mind was the most devout wish - to see Vegeta.


	9. Chapter 9

When Goku opened his eyes in the morning, his wish hadn't come true. Vegeta wasn't there, but someone else was. As he had gotten his eyes open, his heart had jumped under his chest when brown little eyes were staring at him, little heart beating under furry chest against his bare neck. Goku rolled his eyes with a sigh as he sat up, taking little baby bat into his hands from his neck.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

Only reply was a little scream. He smiled at the little fur ball. He surely was losing his mind because he was talking to a bat!

"Listen, your master isn't here and I don't have time for you even that you are cute little fella."

He placed little bat to hang on the wall upside down, starting to pull his boots on. As he stood up and walked past the bat, he felt how something fell inside of his jacket. With a little movement he opened his jacket, looking under his arm inside of his jacket.

A sigh came out from his mouth as he saw baby bat hanging upside down, yawning. It seemed that it hadn't sleep much or at all and because of his sweet nature, Goku couldn't take the baby out and force it to stay alone in the castle.

"Fine, you win, but you must be silent and no matter what happens, you stay there. Okay?"

As much as he knew that the bat wouldn't understand him or reply, he still had to say that. Goku walked down the stairs and much for his surprise, there he was! Vegeta was standing in front of the huge window as the sun was raising behind the misty forest, slowly creeping inside the room. Panic attacked straight into Goku's mind and soul as most horrifying thought came into his mind.

Was he going to let the sun burn himself to death?! Without losing a second, Goku rushed down the last stairs and when he was few feet away from him, vampire raised his hand toward him as a sign to stop.

He couldn't calm down his racing heart. He was full of fear as he watched Vegeta closing his eyes as sun's light slowly crept on his feet, legs, waist, shoulder and head. He shined like if he was a God, but strangely he wasn't burning or screaming. He didn't had any pain at all.

He stood there few more minutes before he backed away in the shadows, sighing loud and deep. Only now Goku got his feet on the move as he rushed next to the vampire, terrified to touch him. He looked okay, but was he?

"A-are you okay?"

It felt like an eternity before his head rose up, revealing that gorgeous white face with black eyes... and smile. When his eyes spotted the smile, he got angry. Goku grabbed a tight hold on Vegeta's jacket as he pushed him up against the wall, screaming in anger.

"Why the hell you did that?! You sick freak!! You could have die! Didn't you think me at all?!"

He got angry growl back as those black eyes stared him back in anger.

"Put me down before I bite you, hunter!"

His angry gaze soon faded away as he saw how hunter's eyes turned more teary. He dropped his head down with a silent "sorry" as he put Vegeta back down, releasing his hold. He watched how taller man walked away from him, sitting on the chair making sure not to squeeze baby bat between his body and chair. Vegeta hesitated a moment before he walked to him. He was confused. Never before had anyone react like that on his action so it made him feel weird.

Awkward silence between them was making breathing hard before the silence was broken by shaky voice.

"W... Where have you been all this time?"

He raised his head only to see how Vegeta walked away from his side, taking a seat across him. When he saw Vegeta smirk, he got chills.

"You were worried?"

It surprised him how fast Goku jumped up onto his feet, yelling again.

"Of course I was! I got all these scary thought in my head that some other vampire hunters would have found and kill you!"

It felt so weird to him. So weird that in this world there actually was someone who cared and was worried about him. It was new. Soon Vegeta's mood changed as he snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, staring the hunter.

"Why were you even worried about me? You have that woman, don't you?"

"Who are you talking about?"

Vegeta closed his eyes, trying to keep himself calm.

"That one who you fucked some months ago. Or have you fuck her more after that?"

Only now it sank in Goku's mind and furious blush spread on his cheeks.

"H-how do you know?"

Those black eyes snapped open as they stared at him.

"I saw you with her on the street. It's not hard to spy people as a bat."

The silence filled the room as deep hurt crept in both of their soul.

"You are lucky, you know that, hunter?"

"How come?"

"Look at me! I'm nothing more than pale walking monster and corpse who scares all the women away and never won't have one. You're very much alive, strong, beautiful... Everything what any woman would dare to dream of for a man to be. You surely are surrounded by women when you go to city, aren't you?"

He felt like laughing at Vegeta's last words, but still it wasn't funny or anything to laugh about. The pain on that pale face was too much for him to handle. He walked in front of the big chair what was made for 2 person and he slowly sat down next to Vegeta.

"I'm not so lucky, you know. And what I had with that one woman... It was just that one time and I was drunk."

He sighed deeply before continuing.

"Beside, you are not some walking corpse, not to me. You look quite handsome to be a vampire... I mean, I have seen a lot of vampires in my life and they have been more than ugly."

He turned his head slowly to the side, facing the hunter.

"So you think I'm good looking?"

He only got a nod with a blush. This made him smile and cheered up his mood - and Goku sensed that as well. They sat there side by side before he dared to speak again.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"I was training myself far away with the help of my master."

"Your master?"

"Don't ask because I won't tell anything. I only can tell that my training paid off. I can spend one hour at the sun light, but if I stay longer than that, I will burn to death."

"I see. But... you don't need to be awake at the day time."

"Isn't that unfair to you? You have to stay awake all nights just because you want to spend time with me, but I won't be able to spend few hours a day with you. After all you are still going to move in here, aren't you?"

"Yes, if you let me."

He hmphed a little with a smile, taking another look of the hunter.

"Even if I would say no, you wouldn't stay away."

He got evil little grin back.

"Nope."

They shared a smile before warm hand landed on his pale one, tapping it few times with relief smile on his face.

"It's so good to have you back, Vegeta."

For the first time he actually didn't mind it that his human name was spoken. Maybe he would get used to it again if he would let Goku spell his name more often.

\--

Few weeks passed peacefully as Goku had started to get used to his new home and the presence of Vegeta.... and the baby bat. It was constantly either hanging on his jacket or flying after him.

"Why does he keep following me?"

"She, hunter."

He turned around smiling, leaning against the kitchen table with his hands.

"She obviously likes you a lot. It was a good thing to make her to spy you after all."

Goku's eyes grew wider as he was staring vampire in shock. Spy him?!

"So that's why you haven't asked me anything about what I have been doing in all those months! She reported you!"

She flied to her master, landing to hang on his finger while she got nice gently rub on her tummy.

"That's right. Remember that time when you hold all baby bats in your lap on the stairs? After that she told me that she liked you and wanted to be your personal bat so I couldn't deny it from her. Plus, she's orphan. You are perfect parent to my beloved little girl."

Vegeta placed gentle little kiss on that soft little head, petting her slowly. Now that he knew the truth about the orphan bat, Goku couldn't shoo her away or turn his back to her. After all she had "choose" him.

"Well, as little as I have knowledge about bats I still will try my best to make her happy."

"You better or she will summon all other bats to bite you full of holes."

He got good laugh as the hunter's face went long and after that his expression turned into a pout.

"That was so mean."

"Hmh, whatever. But hey, you have the blood what you went to get from the slaughterer?"

"Oh, sure I have! Here."

He lifted huge heavy bag on the table, opening it. He watched how Vegeta's eyes closed in half way as his eyes were eating all that blood and bloody meat what he could see in the bag. It was so sweet that it effected like a trance on him.

"Say, Vegeta. You're hungry? I could cook you something!"

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, because I am."

"Hmh, then cook if you must."

He stepped aside, still staying close by to see what the hunter was up to. Goku took one bottle of blood and a frying pan, walking in front of the oven, placing woods in it and making a fire.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

"First warming the over by burning woods and then I will place frying pan on it and cook you some blood pancakes."

"B-blood pancakes?!"

"Yeah! They are actually pretty good! We humans eat them too."

"... What kind of people are you?! Eating blood pancakes..."

He smiled as he heard Goku's laugh while cooking. Vegeta had to admit it that his life had got more brighter after he had met this hunter. At first he had been on alarm, thinking he would kill him when he would get a chance, but he was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Has that slaughterer start to suspect anything because you ask so much blood and meat from him quite often?"

"Hahah, a little, but I just have told him that I love to do blood pancakes and good meat foods."

Vegeta hmphed as he watched how first blood pancakes were placed on the plate and the plate was brought to him.

"Here you go. Hopefully they are tasty. It has been long time when I have cook these last time."

Vegeta gave him suspicious gaze before taking a fork in his hand, tearing one little piece of hot pancake, placing it in his mouth, taking his time to chew it slowly. When he finally swallowed it, he smiled widely.

"That was amazingly delicious, hunter!"

Feeling movement in his cape and few baby bats crawling on the table, Vegeta ripped few small pieces from the pancake, giving all of them one small piece at first. Those happy faces after delicious pancake made him smile and giving them more food.

\--

After the late night dinner they just sat on the sofa in silence side by side letting their stomaches melt all the food what they had ate. Suddenly Vegeta felt bigger body coming closer to him, then slowly pressing against his. He turned to look the man next to him from the corner of his eye. There he was, leaning against him eyes closed, yawning silently.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"Then go to bed. I'm not forcing you to stay awake."

That body pressed more against him as Goku sighed.

"I know, but I hate to leave you alone. It makes me feel guilty."

He smiled as he turned to look down into his lap where all baby bats were sleeping right next to each others, keeping them all warm.

"I think that we all should head to bed then. We all are tired."

"Sounds good to me."

Goku stood up stretching his body while Vegeta also stood up, placing all little babies hang inside his cape. Both of them walked in the upper floor's small room what they both shared in these days. Vegeta took his cape off, hanging it carefully on the wall without waking little bats from their sleep before he turned to look at Goku, who had took his clothes off and was now climbing on the big bed.

As Goku finally laid down he sighed with a smile, pulling covers better on him. Sudden weight on the mattress made him open his eyes and turn his head to his left - only to see Vegeta on his knees on the bed.

"Something wrong?"

He got no reply as the vampire crawled more closer, his heart starting to race. Something wasn't right. The look in Vegeta's eyes told him that already. Those eyes... They looked exactly the same as then when he would have seen blood.

He was ready to pull his cross necklace out under the cover when the top of tongue was pressed gently against his cheek, giving slow and long lick over and over again. When weird little chuckles reached his ears, Vegeta stopped licking that warm cheek, taking careful look on Goku's face.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Don't get me wrong or anything, but you have funny tongue."

He got weird glare from his so called friend.

"What about my tongue?"

"Well, I don't know have you ever have a cat or let one to lick you, but your tongue feels pretty much like cat's harsh tongue. It tickles."

"Tickles, huh?"

He blushed furiously as Vegeta sat on him, leaving his body between his legs as he placed his hands on his blanket covered chest, moving his hands slowly up and down.

"I can do more than tickle you, hunter..."

Goku swallowed hard as Vegeta leaned back down, giving gently lick on his lips with his harsh tongue, keeping eye contact with the man under him just in case if Goku would start to feel uncomfortable under him and with this close contact. However it seemed that the hunter wasn't going to resist him.

His tongue and warm lips stroked more against Vegeta's lips as his breathing turned more faster, his heart beating wildly under his chest, making his blood rush burning hot in his veins. He never hadn't dare to think anything like this to happen - even that Goku had realized how he truly felt toward this vampire. But now that it was slowly happening, he didn't mind it at all. It was more than welcome.

Gentle licks and kisses were placed all around on Goku's face and when the blanket was pulled slightly down from his neck, Vegeta stopped. He gasped silently as his eyes spotted that strong beautiful bare neck and strong pumping vein under the skin. This huge urge to bite and suck Goku's blood took over him within seconds.

\--

He moaned silently as he felt kisses all around on his face and gentle licks with the kisses. Oh God, he felt so good and already lightly aroused. As the blanket was slightly pulled down and kisses soon stopped, he knew that something was wrong. As he opened his eyes, he felt hot breathing against his neck. It freaked him, but he still tried to calm down and turn his head slowly to see Vegeta's face.

Vegeta had that blood thirsty look in his eyes and he had taken his neck as his target. Goku slowly raised his hand closer to Vegeta's pale face, but when angry and weird beastly growl left vampire's throat it made Goku stop, but not for long. As Vegeta's face seemed to relax back to normal, Goku raised his hand again until it was gently pressed against cool skin.

"Vegeta..."

Hearing his name made his expression softer, but it didn't take all of his focus away from the neck and vein.

"Vegeta... Snap out of it. You are much more powerful than your desires. Please, stop. I don't want to use my cross, but I will if I have to."

His strong thumb petted that smooth cool skin until those black eyes finally shut with a deep sigh.

Vegeta turned his head away, not daring to look at Goku's face. He was so embarrassed of his own behavior. He truly should be able to control his blood thirst better than that. His own thoughts started to blame him more and more, but when two hands took gentle, yet tight, hold on his cheeks and made him face the man, his mind went totally blank.

He only could stare in hunter's eyes with apologizing look. However he was receiving only warm smile from his companion.

"Welcome back."

Voice was gentle and caring and the strokes on his cheeks were even more softer than before. He sighed deeply pushing his forehead down against Goku's, sucking his lower lip.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I just --"

Finger was soon on his lips, interrupting him.

"Shhh, it's alright. But that still doesn't stop me to trust on you."

Vegeta watched in light fear and shock as Goku sat up, taking his silver cross necklace off, placing it near by on the little night table. He smiled shyly as he laid back down placing his hands next to his head.

"I'm all yours, vampire."

"B-but, hunter... I..."

"Shhh, I trust you."

He couldn't believe that trust what he saw in Goku's eyes. He wasn't afraid or on alarm at all. Maybe... Maybe Vegeta was just too afraid of himself and his own self control. If this man trusted him, why didn't he?

Goku was believing in him so much. Darn it! He would show him that he trusted on himself as well. Vegeta slowly undressed himself, letting Goku's eyes travel all around on his body, sucking everything in into his head and heart.

\--

He swallowed hard when he saw that pale beautiful body first time ever without any clothes. He was simply mind blowingly gorgeous and handsome. He could have keep staring him all night long, but then their time would go totally on waste.

"So, hunter... Like what you are seeing?"

He smiled with a blush and he nodded few times.

"Uhu..."

Vegeta returned him a smile before laying on the bed next to him, petting his hair first time.

"So my charm has finally bite you. You were more difficult than any other person who I have met."

"Any other? So you have use your charm before on humans?"

"Yes... But they ended up to be my lunches... Not bed partners."

He smiled shyly looking away from the vampire. No matter how much he liked to be called a bed partner, it still made him shy. When the mattress moved and the cool body pressed gently against his, Goku turned to face this vampire who he had started to... Love. Yes, love. As crazy as it sounded, he was in love with the vampire.

Goku smiled atVegeta sweetly, rubbing his nose against his before sealing his lips into a deep kiss. As their arms wrapped around their bodies, pulling each others closer, they sank deeper in the mattress, covering their bodies with huge warm blank, letting their desires took control.


	10. Chapter 10

He was slowly coming back to consciousness as he opened his eyes. It was still slightly dark outside, but it wouldn't be long before the sun would raise. His head turned a little to his right side - only for him to discover black spiky hair in front of his eyes, steady breathing hitting against his hot skin as pale arm was resting on his chest, relaxed.

Smile rose on Goku's lips as he slowly and carefully started to pet that black harsh hair with his fingers, taking deep breath of that unique scent into his lungs. This vampire smelled so good. So manly and sexual. That scent was sending nice tingling shivers from his toes all the way up to his head.

It felt so nice to wake up next to the person who had become more than dear to him - and how they both were laying side by side naked in the same bed. It was... nice. Really nice. Though, even that they hadn't had sex it was still nice to share the same bed, feel other person's body against his own, feel warm breathing and just see Vegeta there.

\--

Gentle movement in his hair made Vegeta's mind come back to reality and so he opened his eyes, seeing nice lightly brown chest in front of his eyes. How that chest was landing and rising slowly with silent breathing made him smile little.

He closed his eyes, thinking few hours back when he had laid next to the hunter on the bed, letting his feelings guide him. However, he just couldn't go all the way to an end with the hunter. He wanted to, but he just couldn't. Not yet. It felt to happen too soon if they would had had sex right away.

"Did I wake you up?"

Those strong fingers kept petting his hair as he rubbed his face gently against that warm body next to him.

"Don't worry about it, hunter."

He felt soft warm lips against his forehead when he got gentle kiss from the human.

"You can go back to sleep in your coffin because sun is going to rise soon."

"I will stay here."

"But... You can burn."

"Then cover the window with something if you want, but if you just stay here next to me... Sun won't get me because of your big body and the blanket."

"Oh... But I still will cover the window. Just to be safe and sure."

As he slowly pushed the blanket off and got up, he could feel that hungry look on his naked backside. He couldn't stop smiling to himself. He liked it a lot that this vampire was lusting him... kind of.

His long steps took him in front of the windows as he threw huge black sheets on them, making sure sunlight wouldn't get in the room. As he checked everything was going to be safe for Vegeta, Goku returned back to bed, covering himself with the blanket.

"Hunter..."

"Yes?"

"Sorry about the earlier happening. Those bite tries and about no sex."

"No stress there. I didn't got hurt and I perfectly understand you."

He tried to smile, but he couldn't. It came clear to Goku that there was something else in Vegeta's mind. Raising his upper body on his elbow, his eyes kept staring Vegeta's face.

"Something's wrong."

"Hunter. I need to tell you something."

He didn't like the sound of Vegeta's voice and it made him have a heartache. It felt like someone was squeezing it hard.

"It's better if you go back to your home."

He could feel and see the pain on Goku's face. He also looked confused. Before Goku was able to ask anything, he continued.

"My Master said it's better if you leave when I was with him. If you stay, something bad will happen to both of us."

"... So I'm a threat?"

"No, not really, but someone else who knows you and so on. I don't know details myself, but it's better if you leave."

"O-okay then, but I can come to see you, can I?"

When that beautiful pale face turned away from him, he knew. He knew that he couldn't come back... ever. Not even for a visit.

"So these are farewells?"

Those beautiful black eyes closed with slowly nod. That was all what Goku needed. He got off on the bed, starting to dress up, letting his head hang down. It was heartbreaking to leave just when they had started to get more closer to each other.

"Have I say or do something what ---"

"No. No you haven't, hunter. Any of this isn't your fault in any way."

He nodded few times even that it was hard to believe that. When he was fully dressed, Goku turned to face the vampire who was sitting on the bed, keeping his hands in his lap, looking at him with apologizing look in his eyes.

They both wanted to say something, but either of them couldn't say anything. Words just didn't come out from their mouths. The sound of heels against the floor, while Goku turned around, made Vegeta's heart ache. He couldn't watch how this hunter walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

\--

Heavy steps echoed in the great hall as his steps took him more and more lower on the stairs. The sound of flapping wings made him turn to look over his shoulder as the little baby bat flied to him, landing on his shoulder.

She got warm little smile from her master, but she was soon replaced to hang on the wall.

"Sorry, fella, but I can't take you with me. Vegeta is your master and it's safer for you to stay here."

He only got scream as a reply when the bat grabbed on his hand, starting to climb back on his shoulder. He laughed a little with a sigh, placing her back on the wall.

"No, little one. You stay here. This is your home."

As she finally seemed to realize what he wanted from her, she got gentle petting on her back and little kiss on her head.

"Do me a favor and watch after Vegeta for me."

She made more quiet scream as she gave a small lick on Goku's cheek. It made him smile again.

"I will miss you, you little creature. Thanks for everything."

When the last petting was given, he headed to the door, leaving the castle behind.

\--

It only had been about a week when the hunter had left and instantly his castle had felt so silent... so empty. Every time when he woke up, he was expecting to see him there, smile and talk all those stupid talkings of his, but he got none of them. None.

He got even more surprised when he saw hunter's own bat left behind in the castle. He had given her to him so why he hadn't kept her? After she had told everything, Vegeta understood. Maybe it was better after all that she stayed in the castle. Humans had that weird hobby to get totally freaked out when they would see a bat.

He made his way in the kitchen to see cold oven without a warm fire, he couldn't smell that delicious smell of blood pancakes. It all felt like a long good dream.

God, why this all needed to happen? First with his family and now with the hunter, who had been his only friend... ... No... Actually he was more than a friend. But then again he had managed to live alone now over 20 years after losing his family. Hunter was still pretty much alive so that eased his pain.

At least he could always go to sneak out to see him as a... bat! That's it! He could go and spy him as a bat! As soon as he had gotten excited about the idea, his excitement left. What if his Master would find it out? He had made it very clear to stay away from the hunter.

Deep sigh left his lungs as he rubbed his head and hair. There must have been solution, there must. He just needed more time to find it.

\--

Days turned into weeks and then weeks turned into few months.

He had notice how people now were giving him more and more weird glares when he walked outside on the streets. Even that people tried to keep rumors from not getting into his ears, he had heard them already.

They said he had stopped hunting the vampire and he had failed. Other insults were said as well, but he tried his best to ignore them. Luckily he had Piccolo, Krillin and that woman there who he now was having sex with.

They both liked each other's company only as a man and woman - and sex was the only thing what they desired from each other. It had lasted about 2 and a half weeks and he was now once again heading to his home from her place. Even that he still thought about Vegeta and wondered how he was doing, he felt quite happy because at least he had someone... Unlike Vegeta... And that hurt him. He wanted to be that someone to him, but he didn't want to do against Vegeta's will and go there to see him.

It was still too early to go to bed so he decided to see had Piccolo come back home from his long time trip. He walked up those few little stairs before he knocked. Much for his happiness he heard steps inside the house. Soon tall and familiar person stood behind the open door, giving his friend a little smirk.

"Glad to see you're still alive."

"Could say the same about you."

Piccolo stepped aside smiling, letting his friend come in. Goku took a seat on that place where he always had sat as Piccolo took his own place to sat, across the table. He studied his friend's face long before he spoke.

"You have worries."

He saw that head lowering with a sigh.

"Yeah... I just don't know should I talk about it."

"I never haven't betray you."

"I know, but I'm not sure can you handle this what I need to talk about."

"Try me."

Another sigh left him as he took a hold of his head, closing his eyes. He didn't know how to explain the situation to his friend, but he had to. Maybe he just should say how the things were instead of trying to avoid it and make it difficult and long.

"... I'm in love."

He heard how his friend snorted amused.

"And that's your prob--"

"With a vampire."

Awkward silence landed in the room and the atmosphere got tight and uncomfortable. It took many minutes before Piccolo got his mind clear enough to find his voice and talk again.

"You... are in love with a... Vampire?"

"I know it sounds crazy! I didn't plan it, but it just happened! And I don't regret it! Only thing what I regret is that I cannot be with him!"

His friend watched as he crossed his arms on the table leaning forward, placing his head between those muscular arms against the table.

"I love him so much... I darn love him, but what can I do? If I move to live with him in the castle, people will sooner or later find it out and then they will come to get and kill him... I don't want that."

"You keep talking about him. So this vampire is a male?"

"Yeah. He's the one who I was meant to kill almost a year ago, but I just couldn't. Then slowly, over the months what I visited there and spend time with him... I realized that he's not bad vampire. He was just lonely and grieving after his lost family. He only needed company."

"Goku, this is a vampire who we are talking about."

"I know. So you think that I'm lying? You think that he's evil vampire?"

"I never said that. Though, it sounds kind of weird from you. After all, you are... or should I say were vampire hunter and now you say that you love one."

"... You think that I'm insane..."

"Never said that either. Goku, I'm honest. I don't think that it's a smart thing to be with the vampire or love one, but that's your life and you do like you want."

"Hmm, I know but I still wanted to hear your opinion."

"My honest opinion?"

Goku raised his head, giving asking look to his green friend.

"I thought you gave it already."

"Not fully."

"Then spit it out, Piccolo."

He leaned forward, staring into his friend's eyes.

"I would say go for it, but I must tell you to stay away from him."

"Why?"

As his tall friend stood up on his feet, he soon followed his lead.

"Ask from that small bald friend of yours."

He watched his friend who walked back to the door opening it. It was a clear sign that it was his time to leave. Goku stood up, thanked him as he always did and walked away. He couldn't stop wondering what Piccolo had meant by saying he should ask something from Krillin. Whatever it was, he was going to ask that tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!
> 
> There will be another story, which will continue this. That story I will post later.

He woke up in the morning on the sound when someone was knocking his door. As the knocks had been heard several times, Goku finally got himself up from the bed, heading to the door. Much for his surprise behind the door was Krillin... with two other men. He eyed carefully those two men before his focus turned on his friend.

"Oh, sorry. Were you still sleeping?"

He leaned against the side of the doorway with his left hand, lifting right hand to rub his eye.

"Mm... yeah. I still haven't got used of sleeping alone in this house... So it takes time before I fall asleep."

"Sorry, sorry. If I would had known that, we would had come later."

"No, no. It's okay. So... Why are you here, Krillin?"

"Well, because you have had problems of getting that vampire, I got you some help."

He regret his words when his friend gave him his most deadliest glare before snarling.

"I have told you that I don't need help!"

Black haired man with some scars on his face stepped closer, smiling.

"Apparently you need help, because you haven't manage to get and kill one lousy vampire, oh so great hunter."

He soon found himself slammed and lifted against the wall when angry black eyes were staring at him, keeping little knife on his neck.

"How dare you! I should cut your tongue for saying those things!"

"Goku, please! Let Yamcha be! He didn't mean bad!"

"It surely didn't sound like that!!"

Third of the men, with 3 eyes, walked next to Goku, placing a hand on his shoulder while talking with deep calm voice.

"Let's just calm down and talk like gentlemen, shall we?"

They watched as Goku threw that man called Yamcha on the ground, giving angry looks to all of them and specially to his friend.

"I can't believe you did this to me even that I so clearly said that I DON'T NEED OR WANT HELP!! Take them away from me if you don't want them to get hurt. And you two... Go there where you came from. This city is my territory and I don't need you two here. Now, excuse me..."

All 3 of them watched after Goku as he walked away from them angrier than ever. Even Krillin hadn't never have seen his friend that pissed... Now that made him wonder maybe he had done worst thing ever to his friend.

\--

His fast and angry steps took him in the near by forest where he sat down, taking little rock on his hand, throwing it away in anger. His mind just couldn't figure it out how Krillin could betray him like that! He had so clearly said it - many times - that he was going to kill the vampire.

But then again... When he always came back from Vegeta's place, people had asked him about the vampire and he always lied to them. Maybe people had started to have enough of waiting the good news that the vampire was finally killed. Maybe they thought that he couldn't do his job anymore... Who knows?

Either way, only thing what **he** knew was that Vegeta was going to be in trouble. Vegeta! He should warn him as soon as he could, but he was sleeping right now... Goku sighed in desperation. He couldn't do anything right now. He just should wait and be patient.

\--

Much for his displeasure those so called "vampire hunters" were still in the city, refusing to leave, but it seemed that they also were willing to wait and give him some time to get riddle of the vampire himself. At least he thought so.

He waited until the darkness came and so he was able to sneak out and run into a forest. He was about in the middle area of the forest when he suddenly stopped. He was sure that he was followed... As he stood there silently, he could hear steps far away from him. Without risking being seen, he ran behind huge tree with bushes, kneeling down.

It was quite dark in the forest, but Goku still could hear how footsteps came closer and then stopped. He also recognized those voices what he heard.

"Darn... I think we lost him."

"Hmm, seems like it. Oh well, he will come back. Let's go back, it's pointless to try to find him in this darkness."

As other man agreed, he heard how the footsteps started to fade away and when he heard none, Goku jumped behind the bushes, running away as soon as he could - towards Vegeta's castle. When he finally manage to get in, he locked the door leaning against them with his arms, dropping his head down between his arms.

"Hunter?"

He turned around in shock, seeing surprised vampire on the stairs. His mind turned totally blank as he rushed to Vegeta, hugging him tight. This weird greeting made Vegeta blush before he pushed taller man away.

"Have you hit your head or do you have fever?"

"You need to leave here! You are in danger!"

"How come?"

"T-there's two vampire hunters in the city. They came to hunt you down..."

Vegeta turned his head away from him, looking the city through the window.

"I see."

"Please, Vegeta, I beg you. Leave. I don't want you to die."

"I won't leave, hunter. This place is my home and I never run away."

"But you will get killed!"

"Then so be it!"

His angry stare met with the sad and shocked one as he realized how his words had surely hurt this man in front of him.

"Hunter, I'm tired of this all. Maybe it would be better to all if I no longer exist."

"That's a lie! It wouldn't be better to me at all."

"Hunter, be a man. I'm vampire, you are a hunter. We are enemies."

"... What has happen to you? You have changed so cold and like... you don't care."

Vegeta turned his beautiful pale face away from Goku. He had no more words to say to him.

"It's better if you leave."

"But..."

"Leave, hunter."

Vampire turned around, walking all the way up, disappearing behind the corner.

Goku sighed in sadness. Why he was acting like that? Nothing didn't make any sense to him. Goku turned around, heading to the door way, taking one last look behind him sighing. When he was sure that Vegeta indeed had walked away and wouldn't be coming back, he left the castle, heading back to the city.

\--

After 3 days he was visiting his most trusted friend, drinking evening tea with him.

"I'm sorry if I keep talking about the vampire so much. I'm just so worried about him.. because of those 2 hunters who are still in the city."

His green friend nodded as he took a sip of his tea.

"To be honest, you have all reasons to be worried."

His alarm bells went on right away when he heard his friends words.

"W-what do you mean by that?"

He placed his cup calmly down as he sighed, rising his eyes to meet Goku's. Instantly Goku new what his friend was going to say, but he still needed to hear those words.

"Those hunters probably are already in his castle or heading there... They had spied you when you visited that vampire last time."

"T-that's impossible! I heard how they left back home when they lost me."

"Do you really think that they would have been that stupid? They only acted that they left, but in reality they hid and followed you when you thought they wouldn't be there anymore. ... You did lead them to him."

His heart almost stopped as his body turned cold and breathing stopped. Without realizing it, his hold on the tea cup released and the cup fell on the table breaking. His mind was racing and he just couldn't figure out any normal words. Pure shock had taken control over his mind and body.

"If you want to save your vampire friend, you still might be able to do so if you leave now."

Goku blinked his eyes once coming back to reality. Without wasting anymore time he jumped up, took his jacket while he rushed out of the house, heading to the take care stable where his horse was. With one fast and easy jump he was on his ride's back, giving one harder kick on the both side, making the horse launch forward as fast it could.

As much as Goku hated to force his horse to run the whole trip as fast as it could, he had no other choices.

After the trip, what felt way too long, he saw the castle. Goku rushed to the main doors running straight upstairs in the room where Vegeta usually were. He swung the door open, running deeper in the dark room, opening that black coffin what was Vegeta's resting place.

So much for his relief Vegeta was still alive. No wounds, blood or anything. He was still asleep though and looked so peaceful. He smiled a little placing his hands on Vegeta's shoulders, starting to shake him up lightly.

"Vegeta? Hey, wake up. It's me, Goku... Hunter. Please wake up."

Almost instantly he got reply as those pale eyelids slowly opened, revealing black eyes what were staring straight in his eyes.

"Hunter? What are you doing here?"

"I have no time to explain. We need to leave, now!"

He was pulled out in his coffin hard and fast, but their plan to escape wouldn't happen.

"Not so fast, vampire. And you too... Hunter."

He stopped in panic as he heard familiar voices from the doorway. As he slowly turned around, his fears became reality. Those hunters were there!

\--

He was moved behind the hunter's body to have some cover from his killers when those men kept staring at each others, smirking and growling.

"Thought that we would never find him or something, Goku? You are much more foolish than we thought."

"You should be punished for protecting the vampire. They are our enemies!"

Goku growled in anger.

"No, they are not! They are only misunderstood!"

"And you know it?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"Because I have become a friend with this vampire! He's not evil or bad at all! He was just lonely!"

He watched those men when they started to laugh, looking each other.

"Did you hear that, Tien? He really thinks that vampires are friends."

"Hahah, what an idiot!"

As they heard angry growl coming from Goku, who made a movement toward them, Yamcha pulled his gun out, shooting him right in the stomach.

Horrified and painful scream left him as the bullet sank into his soft flesh, making him fall on his knees. Vegeta was right next to him, keeping his hands on his shoulders.

"Hunter!"

"And now it's your turn, you blood sucker."

Before he could do anything, more gunshots were heard as silver bullets sank into Vegeta's flesh, burning painfully his body. His high voice filled the room with painful screams as he backed away, holding his bleeding body.

"L-Leave him alone! Vegeta! E-escape! Hurry! Fly away!"

"Not a chance, bat."

Another shots were heard and finally vampire fell back in his coffin. In a seconds those men were by his side, another one was holding him still when other one was spraying Holy Water on him, making him scream even more.

"STOP THAT! You're hurting and torturing him!"

"QUIET!"

Another bullet made it's way in his right chest and few more bullets hit in his shoulder, side and leg. He fell on his healthy side on the floor bleeding badly, watching in horror how those pale arms and legs were kicking and shaking, trying to get free. Heart breaking screams kept the room filled as the hunters got their sick amusement by torturing the last vampire.

"And now to finish you off, vampire..."

Wooden stick rose above his left chest, ready to pierce his heart. Vegeta raised his fearful eyes up only to see 2 evil grins from the men. Loud gasp flied the air with the blood spray as the wooden stick piercing his beating heart with force.

Tears fell on his cheeks as he yelled, seeing that beautiful pale hand slowly turning limb and lifeless. Vegeta... The last vampire was gone.

\--

Hunters stepped away from the coffin as Goku crawled there between them, reaching to take a hold on Vegeta's hand. He heard between his sobs how those men smirked and talked with satisfied voice.

"And now it's your turn, Goku."

Gun was raised up, aiming straight to his head. He closed his eyes waiting the sound of gunfire, but none was heard.

"Wait! Killing him would be too easy. Let's just leave him here. He will bleed to death."

Black haired hunter smirked to his bald friend as he lowered his gun.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. Bye bye then, legendary hunter. Hahah, oh my mistake. I think that you weren't so legendary after all."

They both laughed as they walked out of the room heading downstairs, leaving the castle. Now they would celebrate because last vampire was no longer alive.

\--

His cheeks were covered by tears as he kept petting that pale hand. He couldn't stop crying and believing that this all was true. He just couldn't.

He screamed out loud hitting his head against the floor when he heard balcony doors opening. As painful at it was, he slowly turned around, seeing big shadow coming toward him as the world around him was starting to get black and heart beating more and more slowly because of the blood lost.

That big black and creepy shadow came on top of him and when he could have seen the face of this shadow, his heart stopped and his eyes closed for good while his body turned limb and slowly pale.

\--

His head hurt as he sat up. He raised his hands against his face, rubbing his palms against his eyes, but when he opened his eyes, he got shock.

H-his hands were pale and cold! As the panic grew, he started to touch his face and body. For his surprise he couldn't find any bullet holes or wounds from his body. When more fearful thoughts came in his mind he jumped up, running to the bureau and the mirror what was on the wall above it.

He took a tight hold on the dusty sheet, pulling it down, revealing big gold edged mirror. Mirror was reflecting everything. Everything... else... expect...

"Vampires don't show in the mirror."

His head turned to look in the dark corner where another bureau was. He couldn't believe his eyes when he was Vegeta sitting on it, staring at him.

"V...Vegeta.... You..."

He couldn't make words out of his mouth as he watched this vampire jump down on the bureau, crossing his arms.

"B-but they killed you."

He watched in disbelieve when Vegeta made his way to the coffin and the body in it, giving slightly kick to body's leg.

"Clone, hunter."

Vegeta turned slightly to watch his friend, looking apologizing.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"... I couldn't let you die."

His hand rose on his neck to feel that there was 2 little holes. Obvious bite mark. He turned his gaze slowly back to the mirror when the truth finally started to sink in his mind. He had become one of those who he had hunt his whole life... A vampire.

"I hope that you can forgive me, hunter. I... I lost dear people to me once. I didn't want to lose someone dear to me again."

He got few nods as he watched this ex-hunter to lean against the bureau, dropping his head between those pale muscular arms.

"It's... it's alright, I think. But now... now I have lost everything. My home, friends, life... Everything."

Vegeta understood perfectly how ex-hunter felt. He had go trough it all as well. Though, as painful as it was, he smiled while walking next to ex-hunter, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey... Hunter. It's not that bad actually. At least you have this castle as your home, bats as your friends and I... as your... If you still have feelings toward me."

Blush crept on both of their cheeks as their gazes met with a small smile.

"Yes... I still do have feelings for you."

They shared one big smile before they shared their first small kiss as vampires.

\--

He was leaning against the balcony's railing as his, now vampire, mate was sitting on his toes on the railing, looking far away in the horizon.

"So, hunter... May I still call you that?"

His partner closed his eyes with a smile, showing his new sharp teeth what actually made him much more sexier.

"Do as you please... Vampire."

They laughed a bit as their focus turned to the city what shined behind the woods in the dark night.

"... What you would like to do first now that you are a vampire?"

Sudden evil smirk and deadly glare with red glowing eyes towards the city from Goku gave him chills. More chills he got when this new vampire spoke.

"Hunt."

His own eyes turned red with wide evil smirk as he stood up straight watching his new mate. No words were needed as both of them took of, flying toward the city. First time ever Goku felt this way. It was evil and still so exciting.

First time ever he wanted to have... revenge. Blood revenge...


End file.
